Queen Mononoke, Part Two- The Reign of Cage and Stone
by Pakari Yacer
Summary: A Sequel-Their hearts broken by truth, San and Ashitaka arrive in the Capitol to rescue Kaya, a prisoner of the Empire. San -in the mask of Princess Saisana-works to deceive an entire nation's royalty, while Ashitaka hides in plain sight from those who would destroy him. They cannot fail. Their lives, their fragile relationship, and the future of an entire race hangs in the balance
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to_ Queen Mononoke- Through Fire and Fang. Go read it! And then come back, it'l make a lot more sense that way.

The wind was telling Ashitaka to be wary. He took it into consideration, but couldn't understand how he could possibly be any _more_ wary. After all, he was surrounded by the biggest crowd he had ever seen in his entire life, riding directly into a city ruled by powerful people who wanted to kill him as well as his entire race –– and, to top that off, the walls of San's litter were far too weak to stop an arrow sent with _any_ power. The thought of their enemies having guns caused him to shiver.

He shook it off and strode as dangerously as he could, trying to portray the darkness and power contained in the Lady's shadow. Ashitaka passed his hand over the complete _daisho_ of samurai blades strapped to his waist, partially covered by the dark blue _jinbaori_ that Eboshi had bought for him; everything familiar to Ashitaka had been taken away. Only his ringblade remained, hidden in the knee-length front of the coat. He wore no armor beneath it, but the gold-embossed material was thick and very comfortable, and the way the wind was tossing it about was somehow giving him confidence.

The light breeze also wove through the hanging lantern and banners, all red and decorated with representations of flowers. The _Akaihana_ festival had begun a mere day before, and Ashitaka could see more traces of it everywhere, its symbol inscribed on door-frames and on clothing to celebrate the passage of spring.

Ashitaka strode at the head of the company, leading the Lady Eboshi's dark warhorse. She was surveying the city elegantly, short rifle held easily in her single-handed grip, her missing arm hidden beneath a heavy cloak. The Lady was shadowed closely by Ituse and Toki, both armed with rifles and pistols, and they, in turn, were followed by the regally decorated litter bearing Princess Saisana.

The finery of her concealing outshone them all. Ashitaka could sense the crowds gathered around the procession, who had been gawking at Eboshi and her bodyguards, grow quieter as it passed. The litter –– carried by reluctant ox-drivers — was escorted by half of Eboshi's rifle-bearing warriors, men and women alike.

But Ashitaka did not look back. He knew what San's carriage looked like, he knew how well it was defended. So he kept his eyes open, alert and wary, scanning the many buildings and windows above them. An assassin would not come from the crowds; it would be too hard to penetrate the defenses. No, they would wait for their wariness to wane or would take her with sudden power. Or maybe —

"Calm yourself, Kage."

He sighed at Eboshi's words, but looked to her expectantly. She smiled down at him, hiding her fatigue expertly. Her voice carried just over the crowd, but was not loud enough to be audible outside their immediate vicinity.

"She is safe, for now at least. The Emperor is curious ––he wouldn't dare move against her yet. My enemies are either dead or likewise out of favor with the Emperor. Watch the city and prepare for the event." Ashitaka nodded, facing forward once again, hand on the katana's hilt. It felt odd to be carrying such weapons. It helped with the image he was trying to portray, but that in and of itself unnerved him. He did not want to be changed by the things he carried.

"Ah! I cannot stand this!" There- San's irate tones. The event was starting. He didn't have to pretend concern as he turned around to see San poking her head from the cloth entrance. The porters had stopped hesitantly, and the entirety of the procession paused in mild disorder. "I came to see this land, not to be hidden from it!" She stood up elegantly on the edge of the litter, tossing the cloth aside.

Murmurs ran through the crowd, of awe and surprise, and Ashitaka did not blame them. Where he had thought the Princess Saisana imposing before, now she was majestic. The golden crescent crown shown in the noonday sun, and her white regalia and sweeping sleeves contrasting sharply with the crimson scarf and hems. Her striking appearance was aided by the antique katana hanging on her shoulder like it belonged there.

"My Lady Saisana," Eboshi replied, slipping her rifle into a saddle holster and carefully reining her large horse back to face the peeved Princess. "I must insist you remain inside, this area is not safe for one—"

"One such as I? I am not your fancy pet to be pampered, Lady Eboshi. I want to walk the streets of this city, not be carried over them." She moved to jump from the litter, and Ashitaka remembered his role just in time, striding in front of Eboshi to where she stood.

"Allow me, my Lady," he stated easily, holding up his hand. San glared down at him regally then took it with a roll of her eyes, jumping down lightly and quickly releasing it.

"Princess, I do not believe this is a wise decision," Eboshi maintained, and San fixed her with a pointed look.

"Lady Eboshi, I appreciate your help thus far, and as such will take your belief into consideration. I would like to walk, however." She looked at the nearest group of onlookers elegantly, and they shrunk under her gaze.

Eboshi gave a theatrical sigh. "As you wish, my Lady."

She gestured towards Ituse, who took a deep breath. "All honor the Lady Saisana Re'im!" Her firm voice filled the packed streets, rippling through the crowds visibly. "Envoy of the Southern Islands and Crescent Princess of the Imnari! All honor!"

The crowd immediately sank to their knees, and the Imperial soldiers standing at the crowd's edge even looked about uncertainly. San audibly sighed, gesturing for them to rise. They did so hesitantly, and San strode forward, the katana swinging gently. She walked very close to the edge of the crowd, Ashitaka following, his hand never leaving the sword at his waist.

San walked gracefully, looking into the crowd as if personally inspecting the citizen's rough clothing and expressions of awe. She looked down curiously at a small child, pausing in her stride. The girl shrunk back, hiding within her mother's protective embrace, hair boud back with a rough red band. San knelt on one knee, seeking out the girl's wide eyes, and smiled. "Hello, there. Would you like to walk with me?" The girl's mouth fell open, and her mother tried to speak but was unsuccessful. Saisana continued, voice gentle. "I'd so much rather speak to a child of this land." She then looked up to the woman. "If that is fine with you, of course. I cannot take a child from her mother." The woman nodded dumbly, and Saisana brightened visibly, bringing a smile to Ashitaka's face as well. He hadn't seen San smile like that… ever since that night.

She held out an open hand to the girl –who couldn't be older than seven or eight, Ashitaka suspected—and she took it hesitantly. San stood, ignoring the soft brown smudges on her white robe, and led the child a little ways into the wide street, her mother following anxiously.

"I'm Saisana. What is your name?" The girl replied softly, and Ashitaka couldn't hear it. He smiled again, loosening his grip on the katana as they kept pace with the rest of the procession. At Eboshi's order, the litter had been dissembled efficiently and distributed amongst the porters. They proceeded up the main road, a slight incline leading them up the face of what had once been an ancient volcano, towards the peak where the royal palaces were situated.

San continued to converse with the girl, her friendly manner putting the child at an awed sense of ease quickly, sometimes allowing the mother to help her daughter answer San's questions. All the while, Ashitaka noted that she was courteous and kind, but also managed to somehow retain the aura of elegance and beauty. She was very skilled at this, he realized with a hint of frustration.

Soon, San thanked the pair for their time and allowed them to merge back into the crowds, which were finally beginning to thin as they reached the richer areas of the city. Ashitaka's watchfulness did not wane, the narrow alleys and frenetic assortment of dwellings making way for ornamented shrines and organized, multi-story houses and establishments. San took a place at the head of the column, walking beside Eboshi's horse.

Soon, they came into view of the Royal Palace itself, a massive fortress dominating the entire island from its superior vantage point on the peak. The massive complex of buildings were separated from the rest of the city by a battlement-sprinkled wall of hewn stone, and Ashitaka had to keep himself from gaping at the sheer size of it. All of Irontown could have fit within its walls.

"Kage," came Eboshi's controlled voice, and Ashitaka realized with a start that he hadn't noticed the turn-off to where the procession was supposed to be going. He turned to rejoin them, but with a sweeping of white skirts Saisana overtook him, standing by the edge of the road, looking up at the fortress.

"Go, I will follow," she ordered, and Eboshi paused.

"Kage, guard her, while I confirm our arrival. Be watchful!" she called, leading the procession down the narrower roads with a flourish. Toki stayed as well, her rifle held casually over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the rooftops.

The wind brushed Ashitaka's hair around his ears, whispering uncertainties to him. San looked up at the towering cluster of buildings, her expression guarded and neutral as her own white tresses flowed elegantly behind her. Then she shivered. "A mountain of stone, built by men…" she whispered, drawing his eyes. "Made to rule above all below it." Her fist clenched on the hilt of the wolf's-head katana. San said nothing more, however, and spun away to follow the end of the procession. Ashitaka followed.

That was the first time she had directly spoken to him since that night. He shoved the rising pain back again, and succeeded. He had not survived so long without the walls he built around him, and the only difference now was that his feelings for San were now within them as well. The first words she spoke, and they were in condemnation of humanity. He had expected nothing more, however, quickly stifling the rising despair.

They entered the hall, and the pair of uniformed guards watching the doors bowed ceremoniously to Saisana and eyed Kage with inspecting looks. He pulled the identity over himself like a cloak, gripping the katana in a tight grip and twisting his despairing determination into a cold, hardened edge. They would receive no hint of who he was.

They reached the stairs, and Ituse was waiting to direct them. San turned to Ashitaka coldly. "I do not require your furthered assistance, shadow. Return to your mistress." Ashitaka bowed, tiny blades of ice burying themselves in him with every word. Ituse –her gaze distinctly devoid of warmth as well—nodded down a side hallway, and Ashitaka followed it.

He knew the plan. The porters and warriors would rest in a side building devoted to such a purpose, while he, Eboshi, San, and several other guards would rest here, in the main building. He came out into an ornamented room, spacious and grand, presumably some kind of strategically-placed area to meet others. Positioned in the center of it, fittingly, was Eboshi, speaking intently to a man garbed in red and gold. Ashitaka frowned. He was not from their company, and if he remembered correctly, that was the sash of an Imperial messenger on his shoulder.

Ashitaka kept his distance, however, maintaining his role. Ituse stepped past him, anxious now. Eboshi nodded to the man, who bowed and scurried off. Ituse met her and they began to speak in hushed, urgent tones. But just because he was in his role did not mean that he wasn't curious. Ashitaka closed his eyes, and listened.

"—didn't train her for this, Ituse. She isn't _ready_." His eyes shot open wide, against his will. Eboshi's voice had hints of… _panic_.

They turned, and Eboshi faced him, her eyes carefully narrowed. He met her gaze unwaveringly, and she took a deep breath.

"Wait, milady, you're going to tell _him?_ " Ituse's glower could almost be felt for the heat of it, but Ashitaka remained unmoved.

Eboshi barked out a rough approximation of a laugh. "Ituse, isn't he the one _most_ likely to be interested in this development? No, he is one of the few I can confide in, especially with Chen's current predicament." She flung up a paper, the edges gilded in gold. "Ashitaka, what is this? And speak whatever you like, I trust this place."

"A Royal Summons."

"Someone's been paying attention. Normally I would applaud you, but today, you are incorrect. The meaning of its presence is changed by something that came with it." She opened her hand wider, revealing a small white rose, virtually perfect in form. She held it out to him, jabbing her hand forward. "Take it, before I crush it under my heel." He did so, carefully, the small flower tumbling gently.

"There is another player in this game, Ashitaka," Eboshi spat, and Ashitaka stepped back unconsciously, shocked at her barely-contained fury. "All of my planning has come to this moment and…" She took a deep breath, her eyes narrowing once again, her carefully painted nails pinching at the embossed paper. "I should have expected this. With Saisana being all that she is, and the _Akaihana_ abounding as it does…"

Ashitaka waited as patiently as he could, the small rose protected in his palm. He could not read Imperial script, and Eboshi knew this. She fixed him in her gaze. "This is from the Imperial House itself, Ashitaka. Written by a one Aiko Yamasaki," Ashitaka let out his unconscious breath in a gasp. He knew that name, its origins and history. Eboshi had tested him relentlessly. "-to honor the company of Saisana Rei'im personally," Eboshi continued, who had read the last phrase from the letter itself.

She lowered the letter and met Ashitaka's gaze. Her bronze eyes glittered with frustration, and… yes. That was fear. "The Prince of the Empire and son of the man who wants to destroy your people, Ashitaka, desires to make the acquaintance of our dear wolfish moon princess." She let out another laugh, this one not quite managing to contain the desperation of dark humor. "Over _dinner._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Chen had decided that he still didn't like boats. They were uncertain, always wavering, and it was almost _impossible_ to travel in a straight line. That made the things definitively untrustworthy. He glanced back towards the shore where he had come, but there was nothing. He rolled his eyes. Of _course_ he couldn't see the shore.

 _What, you don't like the lake-floaters?_

 _No, Hitori, I DON'T like boats. Now, for the last time, please stop rocking the damn thing…_ A wave of nausea hit him suddenly, and he took a long, deep breath. Hitori send a reply that sounded vaguely like laughter, but settled back down on her haunches in her place at the head.

His other companion, the silent rower, stroked deftly through the water, driving them steadily towards the Capitol island. He had been mildly surprised at taking a small wolf along as well, but hadn't objected. He had met the man bare minutes before, at the correct place and time just beyond the light of the warcamp's bonfires. Chen didn't want to make contact with his lieutenants yet, and they would be away on a sixthday evening anyway. So he was making his way to Eboshi's mysterious brother, to hide away at his house for the coming days.

As far as he could tell, the boatman was not Eboshi's brother, the only solid proof being that the man hadn't said any more than three words at a time. When you got to know her, Saryu, unless she was plotting or concentrating, couldn't keep quiet for longer than five minutes.

Chen cast his eyes about again, tipping up the edge of his straw hat up. The rising evening mist obscured their passage, and nothing solid could be seen in any direction. He was disguised as a fisherman in a dark, water-resistant cloak and round hat, the first hiding his blades and armor, while the second hid his face. The outline of a great, dark form began to spread amongst the midst, interspersed with small flickering lights.

 _Ooh, pretty…_ Hitori began, but as they continued, Chen could sense her surprise as the plethora of lights quickly grew. _Wow, that is… really big._

 _Yes. Yes it is,_ Chen agreed.

They were approaching the dockbound region of the city, where, in an attempt to fit more people on the island, structures of every kind were raised on stilts about a foot or so above the shallow mud-like water. Chen remembered this area well, it being one of the areas of the Capitol that his comrades had visited often.

As they approached, warehouses and docks began to make themselves known, and larger fishing boats and the smallest of the trading ships began to be obstacles, though none gave them any trouble. There were no military or larger merchant vessels, that was reserved for the part of the city facing the great lake. Soon enough, the correct dock was sighted and the silent rower made his way to it. A dark figure made itself known, standing on its edge, and Chen narrowed his eyes in concentration, Hitori letting out a surprised growl. That would be Iroyuza.

Chen took his bag in hand and reached out to take the damp wood of the dock. He pulled himself up as quickly as possible, before the treacherous floating piece of wood could toss him in the dark water. Hitori leapt up beside him, then stared at the figure, staying close to the ground warily.

 _What do you smell?_

 _He is… hard to read, but definitely not happy._ Chen rose to his feet, and the dark figure down the dock shifted suddenly. Chen's hand tightened on his wakizashi, but the figure merely tossed a piece of gold at the boatman, who caught it smoothly. _He smells good, though. Like wood,_ Hitori noted.

"Thank you, Fuya. You weren't followed?" The voice was smooth, controlled.

"Not that I know, Master Gintama." The dark figure bowed, and the boatman nodded in return before deftly paddling away.

The man turned to Chen. He was tall, almost eye-level with Chen, but slimmer of build, his face hidden in the shadow of a hat similar to Chen's own. If he was armed, there was no sign of it.

"You are Chen Adrei?"

"Yes. You are Iroyuza?"

"Am I?" He glanced at Hitori, and nodded his head respectfully. "Follow me."

He spun on his heel and advanced back along the dock. Chen shrugged his bag over his shoulder and followed, Hitori taken aback at the suddenness. _Well, at least he knows his manners._

 _Hang back and tell me if anything changes. He's wary, and so must we be._

 _Yes, brother._

Hitori retreated a distance behind them, staying in the shadows. Gintama led them from the dockbound areas onto the solid ground of the island, sure of foot and direction. They moved quickly and quietly, the sound of their footfalls masked by the muffling mist, and soon it was permeated by flickering streetlamps. Memories returned to Chen, of his days in training, the times between campaigns, and, of course, that night when he had run through these streets with a wolf cub in his arms. And then her remembered small hands, calloused and gentle, bound and bloodied by iron chains. Chen's eyes narrowed.

Now they had returned.

Chen did not let his eyes leave Gintama. If he was truly Saryu's brother, he would let them know soon. But if he failed to give the sign that Saryu had established… This night would go a very different direction. In a moment of light in the dimly lit streets, Chen caught a glimpse of dark eyes and long eyebrows, his lower face hidden by a cloth around his nose and lips.

They walked for a while longer, now well into the city, nearing the artisan's quarter. Chen wondered why it was so quiet if it was truly during a festival –he could see the decorations adorning many of the free surfaces—before realizing they had arrived a day early. It was the Night of Silence, when all remained subdued. Winter truly left them, but any sound might trigger his return, it was said.

They were nearly to a tight quartet of houses when, in a flash of movement, the man turned on Chen vehemently, forcing him backwards several steps. Hitori let out a signal of alarm, but Chen was ready. Gintama made no further moves, however. "Saryu trusts you, at least with her name," the man stated, voice clipped and harsh. "That is the _only_ reason I am helping you." His emphasis on the word was clear. "Do you understand?"

Chen straightened slowly, removing his hand from his wakizashi under his cloak. "Understood."

Iroyuza Gintama nodded, then continued onward. "It is not far now."

Chen walked a pace or so behind him, Hitori's anxiety clear to him. _What do you sense, little one?_

 _He… is very scared, Chen. The anger is from him, not of him._

 _What does that mean?_ Chen frowned.

 _Human words don't work,_ came the short reply. She would not have had a chance to elaborate anyway, because soon they were ascending a set of stone stairs, leading to a small if solid-looking house. Behind it was a canal, common in these lower parts of the city, and a small boat was moored nearby.

Gintama knocked once, and, hearing no response, pulled a key from his pocket. Chen's eyes widened appreciatively as he opened the door smoothly. The man must be well-off to afford a key in this city. They entered the house, Gintama waiting for Chen to be indoors before looking around nonchalantly for any followers. "What of the wolf?" he asked suddenly, and Chen looked at him in surprise for a bare moment.

Hitori hesitated. _I mean, I_ could _sleep inside? If he doesn't want me too, it's ok. I can sleep, and then dodge humans in the morning._

"Is she welcome?" Chen asked.

Gintama looked back to him, features still unreadable behind his partial mask. "A god of the forest is always welcome."

Chen blinked. That was unexpected. _Well, you heard the man._

 _Actually, I think I'll stay out here for tonight. I've always wanted to see such a big pack of humans all wake up at the same time._

 _Well, be careful. Remember—_

 _I can't be seen, yes brother._ Her voice held a laugh in it. _I'll be safe. Goodnight._

 _Goodnight._

"She will return on the morrow, Master Gintama, and we thank you for your willingness to accommodate us." Chen set his bag on the wooden floor hesitantly, looking around the small room curiously. It was well-furnished, and surprisingly colorful, several paintings prominent on its walls.

"You can communicate via your minds?" Gintama queried softly, and Chen looked to him, taken aback.

"Yes. You are observant."

"It was simple enough." Gintama untied the rope keeping the hat on his head, removing the black cloth from his face, revealing an impassive expression. "Helping the god is simply to avoid bad luck. You are only here by need of my sister, as previously mentioned." He had dark silky hair like Saryu, worn long in a tail behind his head, and they were very similar in feature, although he was obviously the younger of the pair. "Don't expect anything more from me. The last thing I want is get roped into whatever plot she's spinning this time." He shrugged off his cloak and set it on a hook by the door. "The rules are simple, Master Adrei. You may occupy this room whenever you like. you will stay in the last room down the hall, and…" His voice trailed off as a small figure stuck its head out from behind a chair.

"Daddy?"

Gintama fixed the small figure with a glare. "Ayako, why aren't you in your bed?"

The figure revealed itself as a small child, female, and Chen was immediately struck by how much she resembled Eboshi. "I'm not tired, daddy." This statement was followed by a prolonged yawn. "Who is that?"

He let out an exasperated, _exhausted_ , sigh, and Chen chortled behind a hand. "She has a point."

"Guests aren't allowed to give my child points," Gintama replied immediately, straight-faced, then returned his attention to the little girl, who was standing and looking up at him expectantly. "Ayako, this is one of your aunts' friends, Master Adrei."

Her large dark eyes widened, and she leaned forward on the stood she had been hiding behind. "Aunt Saryu's coming over!?"

"Yes, tomorrow night, I _know_ I told you…"

"Well, I forgot." She was distracted as Chen removed his cloak, revealing the pair of blades within. "Are you a samurai?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Chen gave her a smile, hanging his cloak on the pegs as well, sitting on a short bench to remove his sandals. "Maybe."

She put her hands on her little hips and narrowed her eyes. "I see your swords! And that's armor in your bag, isn't it?"

"Can't sneak anything past you, now can I?" Chen sighed, and she nodded victoriously. "Excited to see your aunt?" he asked, setting his shoes to the side.

"Yesyesyes!" She hopped. "She knows a lot of cool things, but she doesn't come over very often, though…" Chen glanced at Gintama, who shook his head slightly. Ayako didn't know Eboshi. The girl paused in her incessant moving and looked up at Chen, eyes suddenly wary. "Why does aunt Saryu have samurai friends?"

Chen's grin widened, and Gintama looked at him suspiciously. Chen knelt slowly, coming nearer to eye level with the small girl, a veneer of seriousness covering his features. "Do you want to hear a secret?" he whispered, but not low enough that her father couldn't hear. Ayako's mouth opened in a silent gasp and she nodded emphatically. Gintama took a silent step closer to them, eyes cautious. Chen leaned in closer, and Ayako stuck her ear out to him.

"I'm your aunt's secret samurai. I do things for her that nobody else can do, and her honor is mine." Ayako's eyes widened, and she leaned closer. "Now, she's come here with a legendary warrior to save a captive princess from another land, taken by an evil king." Chen's eyes flicked up to Gintama, who was very deliberately not looking at the pair. But he was listening. "And you can't tell anybody, you understand?"

It took her a second to regain an excited breath, then she looked at him earnestly, bobbing her head. "I won't tell, I promise! But…" Ayako sucked her knuckle thoughtfully, "she's never told me about you before…"

"That's why I'm a _secret_ samurai." He smiled again and rose.

Ayako hummed happily and hopped again. "Can you tell me more? That sounds like one of daddy's stories!"

Chen fixed her with a serious expression. "Looks like you have to get to bed, and I won't keep you from it."

Gintama sighed. "There, now that you've met the _secret samurai_ , get to bed. You'll be waking up at the same time as always." Ayako huffed, but then her pout was interrupted by a tremendous yawn. "See, now go on." She peered up at him for a time. He smiled reluctantly and knelt beside his daughter, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Good night, daddy."

His arms rose slowly and enfolded her. "With you, always."

Chen smiled as he embraced Ayako, the hardness around Gintama falling away like a discarded mask. He was a good man, and Hitori was right. He was scared. He was wise to be fearful of the conflict Eboshi was bringing to his city. Chen's smile left him then. Iroyuza hadn't asked to get involved in this. Chen unbuckled his swords and leaned the katana behind the door.

"Sweet dreams, my flower," Gintama murmured, then stood and took her small hand in his. He glared back at Chen, who smiled briefly before nodding solemnly in return.

"Last door on the left, and I will not intrude on the rest of your home, Master Gintama.' Chen paused as Ayako looked up at him expectantly. "And it was a pleasure meeting you, Mistress Ayako." He swept a courtly bow.

She giggled behind a hand, and attempted to return it. "You too, Master samurai…"

Chen moved to walk behind them as Gintama guided her back to her room, their soft voices fading. Stepping past the man, Chen opened the door into the reserved room.

"Adrei." He paused as Gintama's voice came again. He looked back, the man's feature shadowed in a silhouette by the few candles in the living room. He closed the door to Ayako's room slowly. "Promise me that no harm will come to my family."

Chen's eyes narrowed, and he closed the door as well, placing a hand on his wakizashi, deliberately in Gintama's view. "Iroyuza, I made an oath to your sister to protect her and her honor against any threat. That oath is extended to you and your daughter. I will let no harm come to anyone under this roof."

"That is not what I asked you to promise."

"I know."

There was a moment of tense silence. Chen met the man's eyes resolutely. Gintama's head lowered slightly, though whether in thought or sadness Chen could not tell. He waved a hand dismissively. "Good night, Master Adrei."

Regret filled Chen's heart, but it would not replace the resolve. He needed to be here. For Kaya's sake. "Good night, Master Gintama."


	3. Chapter 3

Her world was one of metal and pain. One bound her, while the other encompassed her. Sometimes the first brought the second into being, other times it was there, waiting for any movement, any thought to summon it back in force. Her captors would not let either kill her, however. Not yet. But neither the consuming pain nor the binding metal ever truly left her.

Her breaths were slow, of necessity. Any quickening of motion brought the rods of molten pain, so she lay still. There was little light, flickering orange of the distant lamps, the passing fluttering of the guard's torches. Occasionally, there was the small blue wisps of light, that came and went as they pleased, but they were a recent addition. She did not know what to think of them.

She did not dare think much at all, in fact, as that brought pain of a different nature. Thoughts of who she was, of what she had come to do… who she had sought. All such things, she forbade herself. The utter torment of her failure poisoned any such thought.

So instead, she listened. Memories of what she had once listened to, the wind, sky, his voice, the sun, they were all fading, and she did not think of them for fear of the pain of remembering. But here, there was plenty to listen to. The crunch of gravel under feet. The crackle of burning torches. The stirrings of the stones beneath her.

The cries of her tormented neighbor. Those were dull, and had become more and more infrequent. His pain was far different than hers, but she knew its cause regardless. The red-eyed, smoldering hate that burrowed and infected. That tortured and corrupted, sending her betrothed far from her…

The pain overcame those thoughts and she continued listening. A plink of water, dutifully making its way deeper into the earth. The grumpy clang of a far-off gate. The slight cracking that accompanied her every movement.

But what had really surprised her, truly, was when she realized that the metal was her favorite thing to listen to. Its creaking complaints, the reluctant bearing of her weight, and the cold, stoic hardness, all had become somehow endearing to her. The change had begun when she realized that it did not want to hurt her. The hands and machines that bore it, that had lashed and stabbed and sliced, were under a constant, silent resentment. Even now, the chains burrowing into the flesh of her wrists reviled at their use, and longed for the days when their purpose was to lift the old gate in the guardhouse upstairs. That had been honest, painless work, and they were proud of it.

She had forgiven them easily. They had not choice in how they were used, she told them, and they had seemed surprised at first. But they had accepted her, just as she had accepted them. Just a part of her new life, of cage, stone, and metal.

She heard a vague sense of questioning come from the right chain. What did they want this time? She listened for several more seconds—their words were slow, and quite deliberate—but finally realized what it was. A smile touched her cracked lips, drawing pain through the entire right side of her face.

Mentally preparing herself, she sucked in a breath and released it in a quavering hum. It rose and fell, faltering and halting, but the chains were easily satisfied. She continued to maintain the soft tones, and she could feel the metal joining her, in its' own way. Footsteps approached, light accompanying them.

"—haven't seen my friends in almost a week."

"You think that's something? I've been here for a month."

"Really? You know anything about the rumors of mobilization, then?"

She opened her mouth and let the words emerge. Raspy and dry as her voice was, the words in her gasping song were still recognizable. It was in the human tongue, of course. That was why the metal enjoyed it. " _Beyond the trails of the stones we know,_ "

"What was that?"

"Quiet."

Their words passed through her. She did not raise her head, nor did she pause in her song. The voices of others in this prison had once held meaning to her. She had long since stopped regarding the presence of her captors. Besides, this song was not for them.

" _Past the mountains that slowly grow._ "

The firelight stopped in front of her cell, the shadows of the cage cast onto the ground like reaching fingers.

"By the gods, why is she still strung up like that? They already got what they wanted."

"Beats me… wait, what are you doing? We don't have authority for that!"

" _Beyond the reach of any foe,_ "

"She's singing…" The metal of the door protested as it was opened. She heard the grumbling of the gravel as the guard knelt upon them.

" _Live those in peace whose words we know._ "

Something touched her face, and she flinched back as raw pain surged through her cheek and eyes. But she looked up anyway, confused at the gentleness of the hand. A samurai, backlit by his companions' torch. A spike of hope shot through her. Was it the blonde samurai? The one that had showed her kindness? Had he delivered her message? Was Ashitaka with him—

No. It was not that samurai.

He released her and begun to unlatch the chains from her hands. Her bare flesh stuck to the manacles, too dry to be slippery. The metal clinked in surprise, and their voiced reached out to her again. They didn't want to leave her, but they could no more stop the samurai from releasing her than she could. Without their support, she fell.

The samurai caught her, holding her broken form gently for moments. Eventually, she looked up, into the sadness of his eyes, and smiled. " _They listen and guide and cause to grow_ "

He choked, and a drop of water fell into the pain on her cheeks. It burned like the salt that they had used, but this burn was also sweeter, somehow. "I'm… so sorry." He lowered her to the ground, to the bare stone, covering her as best he could with the rag that passed for her blanket.

" _The fields of flame and golden snow."_

She stared sightlessly ahead, inching herself towards the wall. Every movement brought new old pain, but she continued forward. The world already was pain, so what was a little more? She reached out and took the end of the chain in one hand. They welcomed her touch, relief in their voices. She smiled at their greetings. " _Why must we watch, to follow where they go?_ "

The metal of the door cried out again, uncertainty in its' tones.

"Tell no one, you understand?"

"Yes, Captain Izame."

They began to walk away, and she drew a sudden breath, hearing them pause. "Thank you."

There was a silence. It was almost a true silence, as nothing dared speak, save the ever-rebellious flames. She smiled at nothing in particular and clutched the red-stained manacle closer.

" _Why must we watch, follow where they go?_ _The voice of earth and sky they know."_


	4. Chapter 4

_forgive my fantasy Japan, I do not have the time i desire to accurate look up every detail of Japanese noble culture, so this shall have to do._

Eboshi strode forward, the edges of her crimson silk robes brushing the smooth stones of the courtyard. The light of the dancing braziers painted the ground with an even orange glow, illuminating the intricate patterns of cobblestones under her feet, the Imperial sigil prominent among them. They were within the walls of the royal district, her small party dwarfed by the massive structures of military and government. The familiar smells of burning incense, fine food, and oiled steel reached her nose, and she breathed them in slowly. She remembered this place.

It had been fifteen years since Saryu— the desperate and determined child—had first entered the palaces of Duan-Zen.

Lady Eboshi, the Iron Lady, set her shoulders and led her procession forward. She was adorned with her last fine robe, the others having been sold or given to her guardswomen to prepare for this journey, and her hair was done up immaculately, the bladed pins once more hidden in her tresses. Despite the relief that had come from its absence, it felt good to be in makeup again.

Everything was in its proper place. Including the pistols concealed beneath her expansive robe. She took a subtly calming breath. It was as ready as she could be, as hidden as she could be.

Because tonight, the Shogun himself would be attending the festivities.

"Kage, lead on," she commanded crisply, and Ashitaka moved in front of her, dressed in a full set of dark blue samurai armor, complete with the weapons on his waist.

"Yes, my lady," he intoned, voice distant and hard. His every movement, deadly and sure, marked the Shadow, and Eboshi realized that she was becoming more and more impressed with his portrayal. San moved next to Eboshi, red-shadowed eyes searching, taking in the impressive structures and decorations around them. Yet, Eboshi did not miss her also making note of the outlines of the soldiers on the balconies of the massive building.

They were accompanied by Toki and Ituse, the first leading a small group of three other Irontown women, armored and bearing rifles and katanas, while Ituse was dressed in the garb of an attendant. Ganzo had finally agreed to remain behind, after Eboshi pointedly reminded him of his poor skill at hiding emotions. That particular skill would be very much used this night.

They approached the entrance, and the guards—at least a dozen, bedecked in ornamental armor and weapons and looking nervously at the dark form that was Ashitaka—acknowledged their coming. "Who may I announce?" The courier beside them queried, looking between Eboshi and San.

"Princess Saisana Rei'im of the Southern Islands," San stated immediately, then looked to Eboshi, a small smile growing. "Accompanied by the esteemed Lady Eboshi of the West and her company." Eboshi smiled coolly in return, and the courier bowed low to both of them.

"Yes, my ladies, the assemblage has been expecting you." He gestured, and the wide double doors opened, releasing a wave of light and sound.

San froze for the barest second, her eyes widening, and Eboshi could tell by the silence at her other side that Ashitaka had done the same. She smiled and gestured San forward. "Welcome to the Royal Court, Princess…" The girl took a deep breath and strode forward, Eboshi a step behind San and level with Ashitaka. It was all right that she had paused. After all, she _was_ a foreigner.

And it also was a rather fine party, Eboshi admitted to herself. Strings of red lanterns festooned the area above the great square hall, filled to the brim with all manner of colorful guests representing all varieties of the highest tier of power in the Capitol. The military officers and merchant lords mingled seamlessly with the noble families, all served and seen to by an army of servants. Almost a quarter of the floor was reserved for dining, the delectable smells that Eboshi had caught outside now many times stronger, and though she could not see them, Eboshi could hear the sounds of a string and wind ensemble performing music suitable for a light ambiance.

They were stopped again, this time by a pair of officials accompanied by several more guards. These were dressed in rather more functional armor. The foremost man bowed to them, but rose quickly. "My ladies, you are most welcome at the Emperor's invitation. Your guards, however, must please wait in the area set aside for them. Your compliance would honor the Emperor's wishes."

Eboshi nodded. She had expected this. "Kisaru, you and yours are dismissed."

Toki nodded and retreated several steps with the other three girls, but the attendant looked at Ashitaka in surprise. "And what of this young warrior, milady?"

"He is my Kage," Eboshi replied calmly, and Ashitaka remained still, dark eyes never ceasing their movement.

The man seemed taken aback, gaze flicking back and forth nervously. "Well, yes, of course, Lady Eboshi. You may enter with the Emperor's blessing." He stepped aside, the guards following his lead, while the other attendant moved to lead the girls up a set of stairs.

"Thank you." Eboshi nodded to San, who stepped forward, and together they swept past the relieved official. They descended the small set of stairs leading to the main floor, and behind them a cry arose from Ituse.

"I present to you, the Iron Lady Eboshi of the West!" There was a pause, and Eboshi could visualize Ituse's grand gestures. "And her royal guest, Saisana Rei'im, Princess and Envoy of the Southern Islands! All honor and regard her!"

Ituse's voice rang through the spacious room, and all chatter faded to a dull murmur—in an instant almost two hundred faces turned towards them. San alighted on the main floor half a step ahead of Eboshi, her head held high and imperious, her golden crown shining in the lamplight. Eboshi scanned the faced directed at them, and the indignation and pride soon gave way to surprise when they saw San. Eboshi forced back the smile. Arriving late—one of the easiest rules to break.

The people nearest them bowed low, with several of the lower class beginning to drop to their knees. San held up a hand impatiently. "I am a guest in this land, and have done nothing deserving of honor. Please, rise."

They did so uncertainly, and Eboshi and Ashitaka took up their places beside San. Together, they walked into the crowd, a path opening up for them. Now, down here on the floor, Eboshi could see the subtle patterns of friend and otherwise, as the assorted guests mingled. She had enough practice in it.

And then she saw what—or who—stood in the center of the great square. A quartet of warriors in gold and green armor stood in the exact center of the innermost square, masked faces surveying the assembled crowd unceasingly, hands casually on the hilts of their slim swords. The demonic renditions of faces that normally decorated samurai masks were absent, replaced with smooth, streamlined features. Emperor's Royal Guard. The _Kazekata_.

Eboshi idly wondered if she would recognize any of them.

She turned her attention back to the crowd and found—fortunately—that she did still recognize many of these faces. Beside Eboshi, San surveyed the gazes directed at her calmly, taking in everything from surprise to suspicion to downright awe. Though, to be fair, she corrected, most of the suspicious glances were directed at Eboshi herself.

San's gaze flicked to her, once -a request for guidance- and Eboshi leaned forward. "Now, choose your first target. Nobody too high-ranked, someone easily intimidated."

"And make it seem at random," San clarified, and Eboshi nodded. San set her shoulders and strode over to a quartet of guests, middle-ranking traders conversing with a military officer.

"—in this current iron shortage, I'm sure we can come to a—" the trader who was speaking abruptly halted upon seeing San's approaching figure, the light reflecting off her crown visibly brightening the immediate vicinity. His fellows looked at him curiously for a moment before realizing the cause of his distraction.

San halted just outside their circle, an expression of careful curiosity plain on her features. "I did not intent to interrupt, please, continue your conversation." She met each of their eyes in turn as she spoke, ending with the man who had stopped speaking. "I do not wish to intrude, only to listen, if you would let me." There was another moment of surprised silence as they looked her up and down, noting the crown as well as the sword hanging from her shoulders.

"No, Princess, you honor us with your presence," stated one of the traders with a bow, and another cut in before he could continue.

"We are delighted to finally meet you, lady of the South."

"You must understand that our words have little meaning compared to your beauty," finished the officer with low tilt of his head.

San gave a light laugh, then nodded gracefully. "Beauty can mean nothing just as words can, but thank you for welcoming me all the same." Eyebrows went up around the group, but she continued. "Now, if you would, I am rather uninformed about the state of names and titles in this city. It would be of great benefit to me if you would give me yours, and what you do to serve this nation?" She gestured to the entire group casually, but her eyes remained on the military man, an attractive dark-eyed Southerner. He puffed up slightly under her attention.

Eboshi smiled to herself. San had learned well.

The men quickly gave their names and occupations, each trying to out-title the last, but San's patient grace never wavered. "Thank you, I had been hoping to meet some so helpful as this. Now tell me, what are the origins of this festival we are celebrating? What is the meaning of all this…" she looked up at the lanterns hanging from the ceiling, their light illuminating her bright blue eyes, "…red?" There was a brief stare down as the men fought silently as to who would answer the lady, but the foremost of the traders was the quickest, his robes a violent clash of orange and azure.

"Why, they are in remembrance of the red spring mornings, my lady."

"I was always taught that they were a symbol of the victories of our ancestors on the fields of battle," the High Captain rejoined, and the trader looked to him in annoyance. San chuckled lightly and the men launched into a debate of the origins of the _Akaihana_ , Eboshi smiling and watching all the while. Ashitaka remained in his position, several polite steps behind the conversing nobles, standing alone in an area to himself that none dared cross into.

Finally, the company noticed Eboshi. The eldest of the traders, a man in a bright coat of violet, gestured smoothly to San in a question. "And how, may I ask, did you come across your present guide?" San glanced smoothly in Eboshi's direction, but Eboshi answered first.

"The Princess and her retainers made landfall in my very own Ironlake, after journeying inland from the Southern Sea. She requested assistance in reaching the nearest large government center, and I was gracious enough to give it."

"And this gift was entirely in good faith?" The trader remarked, raising an eyebrow.

San chuckled, a small smile growing. "Of course not. Lady Eboshi is being rewarded handsomely for her assistance, beginning with the reconstruction of her city-state."

"So the rumors are true then, of a great destruction in the West?" the youngest of the traders piped, and the other turned to him with silent glares. He shrunk under their attention. The High Captain nodded to Eboshi respectfully, but his eyes were dark with suspicion.

"The Princess had placed great trust in you, Lady of the West," he stated carefully, and Eboshi nodded.

"Trust is a part of it. There is also curiosity regarding her people, as well as a desire to visit the Capitol once again. Her arrival gave me an excellent excuse to attend the festival."

There was a moment of silence, then one of the traders lit up. "Princess Saisana, you have traveled here to establish communication and trade with our nation, have you not? In that case, I would be delighted to—"

San waved her hand dismissively, and he halted stutteringly. "No. That is not my purpose." This drew all of their gazes back to her. "I am here to see this land, to meet its people for myself. I am not here for any other reason. When I have approved this nation as worthy of trust, only then will others come."

"And… and your relations with Irontown?" one of the others spluttered. The oldest of the trio wisely kept his mouth shut, Eboshi noted.

San's gaze fell upon the one who had spoken. "They are none of your concern."

An awkward silence fell, then. Eboshi smiled at San, who shook her head slightly, sending her earrings flashing. "Well, gentlemen, I thank you for the conversation, and wish you a fine evening." She bowed her head, and the four men bowed deeply to her, murmuring apologies and similar wishes. Only the eldest trader had a smile on his face, and Eboshi nodded to him. She would talk to him later regarding trade. The pair of women strode away, and San took a carefully controlled deep breath, her eyes widening desperately. "That was…" she whispered, letting the breath out deliberately. "How can you do this _all_ _day_?" The girl turned to look at her with genuine confusion in her gaze, and Eboshi favored her with a smile.

"You did well," she stated softly.

San regarded her in surprise, but before she could summon any sort of response, Eboshi spotted the High Lord of House Shimada and his wife heading their direction. She gestured smoothly, and San's eyes gained their coat of regality once again.

"Princess Saisana," Lord Shimada began, bowing slightly at the waist. "It is an honor to greet you at this celebration."

San tipped her head slightly, as much a bow as she was going to give. "Honor to you as well, though it seems I am at a disadvantage…"

"Pardon my breach of manners, I am Genzo of the House Shimada, and this is my wife, Ankala." The woman, a dark beauty dressed in robes of deep blue, bowed again silently.

"I know little of the ruling Houses," San began, tilting her head slightly, "but I am curious as to what your role is in the peace and prosperity of this nation. Could you perhaps enlighten me?"

Eboshi nodded at San's choice of conversation, and this time let her eyes wander at the area around them. She knew the topic well enough, and could afford a little more knowledge about their setting instead. She let the words of the nearby conversations roll over her, hearing of business and rumors and conflicts. The ambiance was pleasant enough, and while there was no shortage of enemies present here, it seems the _Akaihana_ would be enough to pacify them, at least for the present.

"Lady Eboshi…" a soft voice took her from her distraction, and Eboshi looked forward again to see Ankala Shimada looking to her curiously. Her husband was seemingly occupied in his conversation with San, but Eboshi saw his nervous glance in their direction.

"Yes, Lady Shimada?" Eboshi answered smoothly, her gaze neither submissive nor dismissive. She was a Lady of the Imperial Court, and Eboshi would respect that… to a degree.

"I was merely wondering…" Ankala paused, and it seemed that the gorgeous woman seemed nervous at the prospect of conversing with The Iron Lady. This brought amusement to Eboshi, but she did not show it as the woman pressed forward anyway. "I was wondering I could speak to you for a short time. I have been intensely curious as to the nature of your town and your… well, your goals."

"My goals?" Eboshi repeated, surprise rising within her. She had not expected such a thing. "I may be here on the behalf of the Princess, but I assure you, my Lady, that I have my own agenda as well. What is it you wished to discuss?"

She opened her mouth, then looked to her husband again. He paused in his explanation, and met her gaze. Lord Shimada looked from her to Eboshi, a cautious hardness there. Ankala lowered her gaze hurriedly, bowing slightly. San watched, wariness plain. Genzo Shimada spoke to his wife. "Remember your place, my love." Then he looked to Eboshi. "My wife has desired to speak to you for quite some time. I will respect her wishes." His words contained a thinly veiled warning, and Eboshi nodded to him, her own surprise replaced by a sudden, surprising curiosity.

A smile grew on Ankala's face, and she straightened again before bowing to her husband. Eboshi stepped to the side, and the Lady joined her a moment later. Unseen by the Lady, Ituse fell into step behind them. She took a deep breath, her painted lips parting to show teeth for a bare moment. Eboshi realized just how young the girl was, not much older than San or Ashitaka, and quite a bit shorter than Eboshi. The pair of ladies walking together –the established and respected Lady of House Shimada with the upstart Lady of Irontown—left a slight stir of conversation behind them. Ankala did not seem to mind, however.

"What, specifically, did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Is it true that you are followed and served by prostitutes and lepers?" The question was swift, and free of the guile and disgust that Eboshi had become used to.

She was taken aback by the question, honestly, but answered smoothly enough. "Yes. I count some of them as my closest friends." They regarded each other for a moment, abject curiosity meeting in the middle. "Few are so blunt with their questions." Eboshi noted, and Ankala nodded.

"Yes… Like my Lord said, I had been… well, I had heard so much about you. Most things were, well, unfavorable, but I've heard enough to gather that you're an extraordinary woman. For good or ill." She finished, then looked down, apparently embarrassed.

Eboshi smiled, realizing what the noble girl meant. "Yes, understand how my life's work can be seen as extraordinary. It's had its… undesirable moments, but I feel I can do something where so many others cannot."

"You can!" The Lady stated excitedly, her voice restrained even in her enthusiasm. "And you _have._ " Eboshi chuckled slightly, and the Lady Shimada subsided with a small smile. They walked for several paces, the crest of the Shimada clan enough to split the crowd to either side. The nobles smile soon faded, however. Eboshi looked to the Lady. "My brother is a leper," she stated softly. Eboshi processed that statement with a certain amount of surprise, but Ankala continued. "I haven't seen him for almost five years."

"That must be… terrible," Eboshi replied, uncertain of how exactly to respond. The woman was speaking with no intent to deceive, no guarding of her words at all.

"My mother tells me he lives, but nothing we can do can help him recover. He lives in constant pain, and is losing his sight." There was sadness in her tone, but it was more of a resignation, Eboshi realized. Why was the Lady telling her this?

Then she looked up at Eboshi, dark eyes wide. "I care not what others say about you. If you are kind to people like him… You have my respect forever. I honor you, Lady Eboshi." The mounting surprise leapt up as the woman turned and bowed to Eboshi, deeply, as one would to an equal. She straightened, and those who had seen the action instantly began muttering to each other in shock. "Thank you for listening to me." She turned abruptly and strode away, her blue robes trailing behind her.

Eboshi looked after her, composing her features quickly. That had been… unexpected. She watched as the Lady met her husband again, still in conversation with San, and Lord Shimada looked to his wife in surprise as she spoke softly to him. The Lord's gaze rose and met Eboshi's. His eyes were narrowed, but it was not in resentment or suspicion. The Lady Ankala reached up and touched his shoulder, a smile visible on her face, and he looked down at her once again.

When his eyes returned to Eboshi's, they were not hard. He nodded once to her, said some final gracious words to San, then took his wife's arm and they together swept into the surrounding crowd.

A feeling filled Eboshi then. A strange kind of pride. Eboshi had always known that she was in a position to change the world she lived in, but had not felt that quite so strongly in a very long time. That young, idealistic noblewoman had been _inspired_ by her. By a bastard, an outcast, a warlord. She let a genuine smile touch her face then. Maybe she would be able to do some good with this foolhardy venture after all.

Heavy footsteps approached. The rustle of cloth on metal armor met her ears, and the familiar smell of oiled weapons reached her nose.

"Lady Eboshi." Ice flashed in her heart, and it took every ounce of her willpower not to shiver at the coldness of it. She silently gasped out her breath, forcing herself back under control and turned slowly—with as much elegance as she could muster—to face who was approaching her.

The eyes, darker than a moonless night and twice as hard to see anything in. The hard features, worn by a constant war and a new scar that reached across his temple. His every motion, driven by the confidence in his own power. The harsh line of his lips that was somehow amused and dissatisfied with the world at large.

But Eboshi remembered seeing him in pain. She remembered seeming the tears running from his nightmare-clenched eyes, and the names escaping bitterly from his lips. Her name.

The man bowed to her, a military motion that indicated respect towards a high-ranking leader of another _Daimyo's_ force. "It is a rare honor, and one that I have been looking forward to for a very long time."

She returned it smoothly, somehow hiding the pounding of her heart. "Shogun Nokurashi. It is an honor."


	5. Chapter 5

San politely finished her conversation with a distinctly nervous son of a noble house, and bade the youth farewell before he tripped over his robes from anxiety. She shook her head slightly as her eyes scanned the room for where Eboshi had gone, the rear of her garment trailing gracefully just a bare inch above the smooth wooden floor. He hadn't been any older than she! This was _not_ a place for children, San thought emphatically. She wasn't a child herself, of course.

It was a beautiful place, however… San let her eyes rest for a moment on the huge crossbeams holding up the magnificently high roof, draped with cloth in the colors of the Imperial House, allowing the myriad of smells to infuse her slow intake of breath. The colors, the lights… she had not expected such beauty, honestly. And the people… well, even if they were all like Eboshi to one degree or another, they were not as bad as she had expected. Yes, most everyone here wanted something from her, whether trade deals, information that she couldn't give, or her hand in marriage. Well, nobody had _said_ that last one yet, but she could see the way every man in the room looked at her as she strode by. What was more amusing, however, was the looks their wives gave her. San allowed herself a little smirk.

But still, they were not all as conniving and dangerous as she had expected, and as the Lord Shimada had shown, they could even be courteous and genuine when they desired to be. He hadn't even asked anything of her.

Ashitaka followed behind her, just far enough away not to annoy her, but also close enough that anyone that was watching could tell that he was attending her. He looked positively fearsome in that dark armor, the hard lines of his eyes never ceasing their movement. His head was bare, something about the traditions of the Kage, and she admitted that she rather liked the look of his hair pulled back like that…

San let out her breath, ridding those thought from her mind. She had said what she would say, and nothing he did could change her mind.

Why did her heart feel so empty, then?

San bared her teeth for a short second before regaining control of herself, catching sight of a red robe and immaculate dark hair. She altered course, breezing past curious glances and searching eyes to where Eboshi stood. Then San saw who she was speaking to.

"-you are the only other that I have met, and you have killed not one, but _three_ of the beings. We are more alike than you think, Lady Eboshi." San stiffened, but did not let her legs stop moving. What were they speaking of? The man, a warrior, noticed her approach and something _shifted_ in his stance. "Ah, Princess, I have been waiting for this moment," he stated, bowing low to her, and she tilted her head in return, mind racing to remember if she should know this man.

"Thank you, but forgive me if I do not know your name…" San began, desperately hiding the tightness that had sprung up in her spine when the man had spoken. His voice was… deceivingly soft. Like Eboshi's, when she was scheming.

"Tomorunai Nokurashi, Shogun of the Empire. Your host has been kind enough to entertain my questions, Princess."

He was large, easily over six feet tall and clad in a crimson-and-gold jinbaori over black armor. A nodachi was on his back, and a tachi was belted at his waist, though his head was bare of a kabuto, showing a masterfully woven topknot. Long eyebrows, situated over intensely dark eyes, analyzed her carefully.

San drew in a breath and replied. "I am glad. She has been most supportive and gracious to me in my journey. What business do you have with her?" San ignored the look of caution that Eboshi sent her way. trying to keep her tone light and casual, but her suspicions could not be easily brushed aside,

"Oh, merely that I share some remarkable interests with the Lady Eboshi," he replied smoothly. "The killing of gods is not a common association, Princess, though I am pleasantly surprised to not be the only one pursuing it."

San's hands clenched into fists, but she somehow maintained her courteous tone. "What do you have against the honored Gods of Nature?"

He nodded solemnly. "They disrupt our settlement of the outward lands, barring the progress of the nation. Surely Eboshi has mentioned to you her troubles with them?"

San's shoulders tightened, and she stepped forward. "They preserve the _balance_ ," she stated, just barely keeping it from a snarl.

"They have no honor." Nokurashi said, his voice lowering, and San retreated slightly from the intensity of it. "They cannot be reasoned with, and hundreds of lives have been lost to their demonic power, Princess. Maybe in your land it is different, but here we must fight if we are to survive." His hand brushed the hilt of his tachi. "And it is my duty as Shogun to see that we survive." There was a moment of terse silence, as San struggled for any words to say, as well as the effort of not showing that struggle. Eboshi stood, posture relaxed and observing, but her eyes were bright with caution. Nokurashi's eyes moved past San and noted something, then returned to her. "I must depart presently–duty, you understand—but I look forward to continuing our conversation. On both sides." He gave her a bow, then another, yet more shallow, to Lady Eboshi who returned it smoothly. He turned to Eboshi. "You shall both be attending the performances on firstday?"

Eboshi's voice came before San's mouth had time to open. "Yes, we shall, Lord Shogun."

"Perfect, I look forward to the occasion. In the meantime, I think that someone shall be arriving shortly to keep your attention. Good night."

"Thank you for your time." He nodded once more with a small smile, then turned and strode away.

The two women watched him for a second more, and then San turned to Eboshi, eyes narrowed. "How dare he—"

Eboshi interrupted, expression firmly controlled and voice lowered. "San. Do not lose control like that again."

San gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, but a vindictive smile made its way onto her face. "What about you, demon killer Eboshi? Found somebody that _understands_ you?"

Eboshi's gaze darkened. "You know nothing of our interaction. We shall speak of this more later."

"He—"

"—is the one who imprisoned and tortured Ashitaka's friend, and yet I do not see him losing his head." Eboshi rejoined, and San turned wide-eyed to look at Ashitaka, whose iron-hard gaze had not changed in the slightest and was still moving around the room wardingly. "Calm yourself, San, we will be out of here soon enough."

San growled softly but reluctantly took a deep breath, and released it slowly, opening her eyes so that once again she could be the Moon Princess. She thought briefly on her next words. "Eboshi, what did he mean by the last thing he said?"

"I assume he meant that someone of importance will be making an appearance soon…" her tone was relaxed and casual once again, and she craned her head slightly to see the entrance. "Ah, there he is now." San followed her gaze to the wide door just as they finished opening.

A courier, acting as herald, stepped through first. "All honor Prince Aiko Yamasaki, Heir and Protector of the Throne of his father, the Emperor. All honor!"

With that, all went quiet and almost the entirety of the assembled crowd knelt on the ground, only the Heads of the noble Houses remaining with San in standing. A magnificent palanquin was walked forward to the edge of the uppermost stair of the square room, where it was lowered. The figure sitting thereon stood and walked forward, attended by a team of four Kazekata.

Prince Aiko was a young man, possibly a year or so older than San, and resplendent in dark green robes with golden trim. It was hard to make out specific details at this distance, and San did not attempt to get a closer look. She would get a good enough view tomorrow night. The Prince smiled to the crowd and bowed slightly in return, but in the instant before her view of him was masked, San saw him look to her.

She shook her head, irritated, as the assemblage rose again, the noise of chatter rising as well in the wake of the silence. Eboshi stood, and San asked coolly, "Will he come to me tonight?"

"I do not know the disposition of the Prince, but yes, I assume he will personally greet you as befitting the to-be ruler of another nation." A wry smile crept up her face. "He is most likely very curious about you, actually, you being one of the few heads of state his age in three hundred miles." San scowled lightly, and turned away from the Prince's line of sight. She would not give him the satisfaction of watching him coming.

She began to stride slowly towards the corner with the food, absently noting her hunger while grumbling internally to herself. This was supposed to have been simple! Get dressed up like a fancy human, talk to people in a lofty accent, and be generally human-y. But then this… child! Had the nerve to ask her, San, daughter of Moro the Wolf Goddess, to _dinner_! She clenched her teeth.

"Well, I shall go and enjoy some of the refreshments provided…" Eboshi stated, a small smile on her face. "You best stay here and wait for him, Princess. Kage, remain with her." San's eyes widened and she tried to speak, but Eboshi bowed to her slightly and retreated with a smirking Ituse in tow.

She turned on Ashitaka, who backed up a step at her gaze. "Don't you say _anything_!" she stated vehemently, and he bobbed a quick bow, tied-back hair bouncing on his head. She huffed and began to walk aimlessly, anywhere to gain her more time before _he_ showed up. Against her will, anxiety pushed its way up her throat. What did he want from her? What would she say? What would _he_ say? She fought back the sudden urge to howl and turned back to Ashitaka. "Pretend to speak to me, right now."

"But… you just said—"

"Forget what I said! I want you to pretend to talk to me, now go."

They stood about a shoulder's width apart, and there was a suspiciously long second of silence, as if time itself seemed content to watch Ashitaka squirm. "Ummm… Enjoying yourself, Princess?"

"Very." San thought the sarcasm would drip onto the floor, it was so thick. "And what of you, Kage? Are you enjoying having the face of a stone? Anything vaguely shadowy planned for tonight?"

"Well, actually, the Lady wanted me to—"

"Very nice. I trust you like the…" San struggled for a furious second. "Swords you are carrying?"

"Well, Chen helped me pick them, so as far as a standard daisho goes, it isn't so—"

"Pardon me." The voice belonging to the words was quiet, yet confident, soft, yet urging. San's eyes widened, but she forced her mask back on with a flurry. She turned slowly to face the newcomer.

"Yes, what is it you want?" She fought to keep the coldness down, and then her eyes finally found him.

"My Lady Saisana…" he began, and Prince Aiko bowed slightly to her, of equals. His movement was graceful, but as he rose, his dark eyes found hers and widened. "Princess… it is…" he paused and simply stared at her face for a moment before straightening and shaking his head abashedly. "Forgive my stumbling tongue, it is just that I've… I have never seen eyes so blue before."

She blinked. "Well, thank you, Prince Aiko." In the following moment of silence, San regarded him. He was not large, barely taller than she, but despite his size the ornate robes fit his slim frame perfectly. His eyebrows were thick, but elegantly tapered upward in an almost unnatural fashion. She blinked again as the orange light of the lanterns reached into his eyes. They were the color of an ancient tree's bark, dappled with leaf-covered sunlight. San took a breath and cleared her mind.

"I have heard much about you, Princess, and I am…" His words broke off suddenly, and he smiled abashedly. "I am sorry, would you mind accompanying me for a short time?"

San tilted her head, her golden earrings moving gently back and forth. "And why can we not talk and stand in one place?"

He opened his mouth to reply, then paused, his eyes rising to the ceiling as if in thought. "I… am not sure. Tradition, I suppose."

San smiled at him, curiosity rising. "Well, despite appearances, I have walked a great deal of late, Prince Aiko. I would not mind staying one place for a moment." San punctuated this by shifting her weight from one foot to the other, something that she and Eboshi had made up as an Imnari habit. San realized that the reason for not walking was also because she didn't want to get too far from Eboshi.

"Oh, yes, of course, I understand." Aiko nodded to her and looked behind him at the pair of Kazekata accompanying him. At his glance, they nodded and retreated several steps, their eyes visible as dark spots in their streamlined masks. He turned back to her, his enthusiasm only just curbed by the elegance of their surroundings. "I would not want to inconvenience you further, Princess—"

"Then why did you summon me for tomorrow's dinner?" she rejoined, softening the words with the continuation of her smile. "I had heard great things about the celebrations in the boats around the city…"

Again, he did not reply, but paused. His next words were hesitant, but grew in confidence with every second. "Well, I had heard of your purpose in coming to my city, Princess, and of your conversing with the people of my land. You have spoken to craftsmen, traders, farmers, warriors… and children." He gave a short, light laugh, not of amusement but of some kind of… wonder. "So why not a Prince? I had merely hoped to expand the scope of your experience, my lady."

She fixed him with a gaze. "I am grateful of your consideration, but are you sure that is the only reason, Prince Aiko?"

His smile didn't falter, and he bobbed another small bow. "Well, there may be the small and insignificant detail that it would be a great shame if I were to miss the chance to meet a woman such as you." A warmth grew in her then, familiar and strange all at once, but San only nodded lightly in acquiescence, hiding her surprise. Aiko gave a chuckle, drawing her eyes.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, it is nothing, my lady, just…" He looked up again, dark eyes seeking nothing in particular. They came back to settle on her, warm and curious. "You are not what I expected."

"If I was what everyone expected, who would I truly be?" she replied, and he stiffened, but she continued, pleased with her own words, "Not myself, that is sure." San nodded to herself. She then realized what affect her words had on the Prince. The smile had disappeared, leaving a tightly controlled mask. She blinked at him, surprised at the change, wondering if she should speak. In that moment, the regality and confidence that had suffused him faded away, leaving a young man warring with his own emotion.

And then San realized that she saw Ashitaka in him.

"Princess, you… are correct." Aiko met her eyes once again, and San found that somehow even his restrained smile was infectious. "I am anxious to hear more of your words, and I thank you for allowing me to take some of your time."

"You are welcome. It is the reason I came here, to give of my time." The next words came without her permission. "And I am looking forward to seeing you again." His smile became real again and he gave her another bow, and she returned it, mind racing. _Why_ had she said that?

"Thank you, Princess… I look forward to tomorrow as well. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your evening." He turned away, the green fabric of his robes making barely a rustle against the hard wood of the floor. San let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, and shook herself once.

She looked to Ashitaka. He hadn't moved an inch during the conversation, staying beside her in his respectfully distant way. She caught his gaze following the Prince, but there was nothing in his eyes, no jealousy, hate, nor the slightest hint of envy. Then he met her gaze.

She scowled at him. "What? What do you have to say?"

He lowered his eyes contritely. "Nothing, my lady."

San wanted to step up and smack the words right out of him, but was stopped by societal convention and the arrival of Lady Eboshi, San straightened furiously and faced her old adversary, who was trailed by Ituse.

"Princess, Kage," she stated in greeting, and San nodded in return, expression cool. "How did it go?" Eboshi queried, taking a sip of the cup she was holding, and San huffed slightly.

"It went rather well, actually. He is very polite," she replied gingerly, but her eyes widened when Eboshi turned to Ashitaka.

"How did she do?"

"As she said, my lady. No breaks of character, the Prince was quite enchanted with the Princess Saisana, and she enjoyed his company as well." San spun on him angrily, but forced the words back down her mouth as Eboshi chuckled.

"Good. That gives me some measure of comfort for tomorrow, at least. We shall be departing within the hour, and the Kage will attend to his other duties." Eboshi scanned the assembled company. "We will meet up again before that time. Meanwhile, continue your search for knowledge, Princess." San nodded once, heat spreading into her ears, but she managed to keep the snarl from her lips.

Eboshi and Ituse wandered off again, and San blew out a breath before setting her own course. Ashitaka followed her, of course. Why wouldn't he—San clenched her fists before the nonsensical thought could finish itself. Ashitaka would never leave her alone. Not until she left. Curse this mask!

But even as her grim thoughts marched inside her mind, she caught a glimpse of a green robe with golden trim and that warmth bloomed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chen ducked as he left the house, bending slightly to avoid knocking his head on the doorway. The back entrance was noticeably smaller than the front one, he noted. The faint sound of water lapping against the stone canal reached his ears, and the rays of the morning sun danced on the shimmering water. He stepped down the stairs to the area right down by the canal, sparsely littered with light furniture and overhung by a well-built balcony. Living by the canals didn't seem like the worst place to be, apparently.

Down by the edge of the water, seated primly behind a large easel, was Gintama, a paintbrush in his hand and a wide brimmed hat shielding his face from direct sunlight. He was studying the greenish water intently as if trying to decipher its secrets, and he made no indication of recognition as Chen made his way nearer to him. The reflections of the water wove golden light over his familiar features. He looked so like his sister.  
Chen stood a respectable distance behind the man –you never knew with these artistic types—and joined him in watching the water and the opposite shore. He waited until the man made a single brushstroke before speaking.  
"Good morning."  
There was a pause, and the hand holding the brush tensed. He relaxed soon after, however.

"To you as well," he replied, turning to blot the brush with a cloth at his side. His voice was not cold, but not particularly inviting, either. Chen decided not to continue the conversation presently and instead sat on the ground nearby, looking over the canal and the scene surrounding them.  
The houses on the other end of the canal were built in a similar fashion –– a single story facing the street with a balcony built to overlook the water, all manner of small boats making up most of the space along the stone ways alongside it. He had known many soldiers that had grown up in these areas, joining the military was a good source of money for the middle to lower-class men of the Capitol.  
"You woke up late," Gintama stated suddenly. There was no judgement in his tone, only fact.  
"Yes. I had lost some sleep recently and decided to try and get it back."

There was another pause, and Gintama removed the wide-brimmed hat from his head. "That is good. You slept well?" The last statement was almost reluctant, as if filling the role of generous host was a task he was not looking forward to.  
"Well enough. Better than the road, that is certain." Chen smiled, but his eyes didn't leave the light flickering on the water. Gintama paused, then made another brushstroke. "You are an artist?" Chen asked.  
"Yes."  
"A worthy hobby."  
"It is no hobby, Master Chen."  
Chen looked to the man in surprise."It is my career."

"You are a professional artist?" Chen stated, and Gintama nodded, a smile lifting one corner of his mouth.

"Is it that surprising? Yes, the lower ranks of the nobility have recognized my skill and buy my work, passing it off as their own. I do not mind, they pay well and leave me enough alone."

"That is… very impressive, Master Gintama."

"Thank you. It pays for our food and my daughter's education. It has only taken my entire life to reach this point." He stopped his painting, and met Chen's eyes. "You see why I keep my distance from my sister?"

Chen nodded slowly. "Yes… You protect your way of life."

Gintama looked down at his painting again and began again, his fingers sure with every stroke. "I love Saryu, dearly so. She cared for me, helped me survive those years without our mother." His eyes closed for a bare moment. "I will be ever grateful for her." They opened, cold and firm once again. "But she has taken a path that I will not let my daughter near. That is why Ayako knows nothing of Lady Eboshi."

Chen nodded again, shifting his weight. "Thank you for your clarification, Gintama."

"You are welcome. Please, sit. There are chairs for any who stay under my roof."

"Thank you." Chen stood and pulled the chair closer, sitting gingerly. It was quite small. They sat there together for a time.

"Where is Ayako?" Chen asked.

"Attending the festivities."

"The gyoretsu?"

"Yes."

Chen nodded, remembering what he knew. The gyoretsu were special processions prepared for the children to gather and learn of the Akaihana and their place in it. "She is a wonderful child."

"Of course she seems that way to a stranger." Despite the seeming harshness of the words, there was a smile on Gintama's face. "Her cleverness is insufferable, sometimes. And I've never seen a quicker tongue on a child."

Chen chuckled. "She sounds like Hitori."

Gintama's fingers froze midstroke. "The forest god?"

"Yes."

Gintama looked to Chen curiously. "She is named?"

"Of course."

"Did you give it to her?"

"Her mother did."

Gintama drew the brush from the painting to stroke his clean-shaven chin. "She is… close to you?"

Chen chuckled, "You could say that. She is like a little sister."

"How curious," he said softly. Chen smirked. He could see just how curious Gintama was, but he was not letting himself ask the questions. There was a lull, and Gintama resumed his painting. "Will she be making an appearance today?" he asked, and Chen thought it over for a moment.

"Well, depends on what mood she's in. If she's hungry, and lazy, she'll come sooner rather than later, however if she's energetic then we might not see her until tonight, after she's done scaring the collective wits out of the city mongrels."

"Sounds like you know her… well."

Chen huffed a chuckle. "Yes. I've known her since she was yea tall." He gestured barely half a foot above the ground, and Gintama looked to him.

"Saryu noted that this was a recent development. How old is she?"

"Oh, about two months, give or take a week."

Gintama's eyes widened. "And she's already bigger than most dogs?"

Chen chuckled, remembering San's words to him almost a month ago. "You should see them when they're full grown. I've only glimpsed her cousins, but they're larger than cart horses. The ancient ones are apparently twice that size."

Gintama let out a breath, looking back at his painting as if it had sprouted wings. "That is… incredible."

Chen smiled, looking back over the water. "Indeed." Then he waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"How did you… come into contact with a god of the Forest?"

"Ah, careful Master Gintama. A question like that could get you sucked into a plot."

"I am confident I can avoid such a situation," Gintama stated coolly. His tone was indeed confident, but the curiosity was definitely still there.

Chen smiled to himself, leaning back in the small chair, wary of the multitude of creaks in the old wood. "All right then, if you insist. I was a samurai of the Empire, until a major promotion occurred, upon which I was brought into contact with certain… foul elements. The pay would have been good, but not enough to sacrifice what principles I clung to. I rescued Hitori and escaped to Irontown."

Gintama looked to Chen, eyes calculating. "That is… quite a summation."

"Yes." The artist's eyes narrowed slightly, an expression Chen recognized. Chen smiled and waited again.

"You're quite the… deliberate fellow."

"That is a good word for it, thank you. I was afraid you would say slow."

"Not in the slightest." Gintama immediately replied, "I can see why my sister favors you. If you wield your blades with anywhere near the amount of care you take with your words, you are a skilled warrior indeed."

Chen laughed at that, and Gintama reluctantly let his own smile emerge. When he had finished, Chen spoke again. "Ah, if only that were true, only sometimes my tongue does what I want it to. And that favor you mentioned, it was no small effort, mind you, I am quite proud of it."

"I can believe that much easier than whatever plot my sister has concocted," Gintama agreed. "You are in a relationship with her?"

Chen rubbed his forehead. "I think so? She has not given an explanation of her thoughts on the matter, at least not yet…" Gintama cocked an eyebrow, and Chen relented. "She has told me of her life, and I have seen her tears. I will let her be the judge of our… status."

Gintama nodded. "Not much counts with Saryu, but it seems you have something. I know she is not easily impressed by men, but I am looking forward to seeing how the two of you interact."

A spike of nervousness shot through Chen, but he shoved it away. It was not like he was meeting her parents. "Oh, yes, she is coming tonight... in disguise, correct?"

"Yes, I insisted that my family not be associated with Lady Eboshi, and she agreed."

Something clicked in Chen's mind, and he looked slowly at the boat drifting gently in its moorings. "This canal runs all the way to the central island, correct?"

"Yes…"

"I saw a samisen hanging on the wall, I assume you can play?"

Gintama narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Would you say you have a good relationship with your sister?"

"You have something on your mind, Master Chen. What is it?"

A smile drifted up Chen's face. "How do you feel about friendly sibling pranks?"

Gintama replied slowly, but a similar smile began to grow on his face as well, and he turned slightly to face Chen. "I have no plans today. What do you have in mind?" Chen's grin widened but before he could begin the other man held up a slim finger. "And please. Do call me Iroyuza. Gintama is the man my patrons know. My sister knows Iroyuza, and I believe you should as well."  
Chen paused, then nodded. "Thank you, Iroyuza."  
"Go on, you've got me curious. That doesn't happen often."


	7. Chapter 7

Eboshi wiped the ink from her finger on the blotcloth irritably, then set the pen down and adjusted the position of the record on her small table, mentally demanding that it stay in its place for approximately the hundredth time. She drew in a calming breath, and let it out smoothly. Her custom-built lapdesk, complete with small paper clamps, was down in the lower chambers with the porters and soldiers. Much too far.

She picked up the pen, narrowed her eyes, and set to work once again. Luckily the party tonight had cost them nothing aside from their own expenses, which was a relief considering just how much they had left... She craned her neck and reached over to pick up another sheet for reference, but her fingers slipped and the pen clattered to the floor.

That was it. She had to admit it. She missed Chen. Eboshi reached down and plucked up the pen, scribbling furiously on the record, impatience and the lack of a steadying hand marring her normally impeccable penmanship. Not even just how useful Chen was to have around, to fetch and do things for her, as convenient as that was.

No, she missed his very presence. His cheerfulness, his unfaltering desire to be of service... his companionship. She missed that, and Eboshi hadn't thought she ever would.

"Only two days, and this?" she stated ruefully to herself, shaking her head. _Pull yourself together, Saryu._ Then she realized what she had called herself.

She shut that line of thought down, shoved away the small desk, and considered other things. She would see her brother tomorrow, him and his little daughter. She must be about five years old now, and what was her name again... Ayako. Yes, that sounded right. Bright little thing, she was. Despite her unease around children, she enjoyed spending time with them.

Eboshi did not want to go alone, but what other choice did she have? None knew of her life here in the Capitol, save Chen, and he was staying with them. She could bring Toki and Ituse, pledging them to the secrecy of the visit, but they would forever wonder who the man and his small daughter were. And it would be nigh impossible to hide the growing connections with Chen.

The door opened slowly, and Eboshi instantly drew the pistol she had placed behind an ornate pot. A dark figure entered hesitantly, almost gingerly. Eboshi made no sound. The figure moved forward, revealing itself to be Ashitaka, dressed in dark, form-fitting clothing made for stealth. "Good evening, Lady Eboshi. I apologize for the interruption," he said quietly, bowing slightly. As he rose, a small grimace crossed his features.

"Good evening." Eboshi peered into his face intently, noting the strain in his expression. "Ashitaka, are you well?"

"It's nothing," he affirmed; yet, his next step almost took him to the ground.

"Nonsense, Ashitaka; what's wrong?" Eboshi queried, concerned, setting the gun down. She rose and went to him, but the young man had already straightened.

"Your warnings did not go amiss, my lady," he offered with mild embarrassment, the illusion of a smile fading before it had barely come to light. He tried to refuse her proffered support, but she guided him to a cushion anyway. "I, ah –– thank you." He sat heavily. "The second branch of elite guards you warned me of, the kagekata... I was not as stealthy as I thought."

"They saw you?" Eboshi exclaimed sharply, alarm suddenly rising.

"There was only one," Ashitaka responded quietly. "I almost tripped on him. He will not be reporting anything to anyone."

Eboshi forced a calming breath. "Excellent. They will notice, but there is any number of potential threats that could be poking about during this festival. Then, are you well?"

Ashitaka looked up at her, his gaze surprised, and suddenly Eboshi remembered the naive young man that she had first met only months before –– the one buried beneath the hardened exterior that she had become so used to. "I'm well enough. I'll be sore for a day, but I'm otherwise unscathed."

"Good. A visit to Kinu is not required, then?"

"No." He passed his hand over his temple. "Thank you for inquiring," he added, looking up at her with a slightly perplexed expression–– as if hadn't quite expected such a kindness of her.

Frankly, Eboshi had not expected it either. the sudden concern for the boy had taken her by surprise. She shrugged. "You are a valuable part of this endeavor. What did you learn?"

Ashitaka straightened, his stature suddenly professional once again. His dark countenance returned. "The known entrance to the underground prison system has been blocked," he said. "We'll have to find a new way in."

"Unfortunate, that." Eboshi's eyes narrowed and she looked down in thought. "Then it's good we have several days to continue our search."

Ashitaka nodded. "Should I go out tomorrow as well?" He lowered his gaze and his voice grew quieter. "I know San will be otherwise occupied."

"If you feel up to it, I think that would be for the best. But be careful –– we cannot afford to lose you."

Ashitaka glanced up sharply. "We, my lady?"

Eboshi blinked, seeking words for a surprised second. "Well, yes. I am a member of this venture as well, am I not? If you are captured, I am put in quite an awkward position."

"What," he stated softly, his words suddenly velvet-covered steel, "you would not just leave me to the mercy of the Emperor? You could cut all connections to the problem of the Emishi with no consequences to yourself."

Eboshi slowly raised her head at the shocking words, concealing her offense with a tight, stiff smile. "Do not be foolish, Ashitaka," she rejoined. "That would not only condemn me in the eyes of my people, but it would also ridiculously endanger my position. Besides," she said, brushing off a speck of dust from her empty shoulder, "I made a promise to a very dangerous person. Nothing would stop San from killing me at that point."

Ashitaka looked up at her. "I –– yes," he sighed, shoulders sinking, and slowly, the sudden tension leaving him slowly. "I apologize for my harsh words. You have proven your trust many times over." He sighed again, resting his head in hands. "I'm sorry; I'm simply worried about –– well, about Kaya, and, well…" He trailed off.

Eboshi glanced over him. It was clear that he was incredibly stressed –– that much was apparent in his every movement. His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped, fatigue was etched into his features; again, she was struck by just how young he was. And how old he appeared.

He spoke again, these words much softer. "And do not be so sure of San's vengeance. I would not be surprised if she left me to my fate."

Those grim words seemed to echo off the wooden floors and walls, leaving remnants of his grief.

Eboshi felt a sudden flush of emotion, sour and hot, flash through her mind. She immediately sought it out, trying to remember what it was that she felt, to find its source and end it so that she would not have to experience it again. Ashitaka moved to stand, but his eyes narrowed suddenly in pain, successfully hiding the majority of his agony. Why did he feel the need to do that? Eboshi considered this, and the emotion came at her again. This time she recognized it immediately. Shame.

Eboshi had forced this mask upon him. With her cunning, she had woven San and Ashitaka into characters of her own making. When they had supported each other, there had been no problem, and they had learned quickly, but now… Eboshi's eyes narrowed as her eyes caught red stains on the front of his clothing. Ashitaka had killed a man tonight. The boy that had only ever wanted peace, who had only ever thought about others, even as corruption rotted him from within, the boy who had sacrificed his own life to end a war that was not his, and now Ashitaka, this noble, undeserving youth –– to whom she was indebted, no less –– was weighed down, hardened, bent to the point of despair.

Now he was alone.

Eboshi watched as he tried to stand again, succeeding, yet unable to restrain the grunt of pain. "Thank you for the instruction and for the advice, Lady Eboshi," he intoned, turning to leave.

Eboshi took three quick three steps after him. "Ashitaka?"

He paused and turned his head, cutting a weary figure in the dim light of the lamps on the walls. "Yes, Eboshi?"

She let out her deep breath and willed herself to say the words. "If you... desire it, I am curious to know what exactly came between the two of you. I've heard things, of course, but I'd prefer to hear it from you."

There was an unstable stillness. Ashitaka turned further, but not entirely. His features were stone, his eyes chips of gray glass.

"Why?"

The word was simple but carried much power.

Eboshi found herself without words. The silence went on, and Ashitaka faced her fully, fists clenched. Standing there before him, Eboshi realized that he had grown, at least an inch or two. By the gods, he was… intimidating.

"Because, Ashitaka…" She took a breath, and forged ahead. She could tell a truth. "I have seen your pain, and would like to lessen it, if I can. If you want to talk, I will listen. But only at your will, of course," Eboshi clarified, feeling unfamiliarly awkward with the whole situation. Why were some words so hard to say?

He blinked twice, and the added hardness fell away immediately to be replaced with confusion. "You… would do that?"

Eboshi stepped back slightly, and gestured to the cushion. "I would. I will admit that I am curious as well, but that is, frankly, of secondary importance." After a period of hesitation, he stepped forward again, and let her help him down.

She sat as well, this time just the slightest bit closer, facing him completely. He met her gaze from under dark brows, then his eyes darted away. She tried to look… well, as if she were listening. Which she was. Surely she had done this before, listened to somebody. Yes, there had been that time with Chen, and-

"I had deceived her." His soft voice cut through her nervous thoughts like a blade. "I had thought it of little consequence at first, a minor detail that was a part of my past, and so did not tell San of it."

"Of your… true relationship to this girl we are rescuing?"

He nodded. "Yes, and of the symbolic nature of the crystal dagger. You know it?"

"Yes. As I recall, you stopped San from killing me with it." A small smile touched her lips. "Continue."

"As I said, it was of little consequence, until Chen arrived with news of Kaya's… situation. Then I realized that my past was no longer in the past, and the thing that I had deemed unimportant was suddenly… not." He paused, and took a deep breath. Eboshi realized how dark it was, and suddenly felt the need to light another candle. She didn't dare interrupt. "The night of the first meeting, I promised San that I would tell her, but not then —I was weak. She did not ask about it again."

Eboshi reached to a nearby cabinet and drew out a candle, careful not to spend too much time looking away from him. She set it on the short worktable, then reached again for the flint and steel, holding both pieces carefully in one hand. Eboshi then realized her predicament. "Go on," she prompted, but paused as Ashitaka reached forward, taking the firemaking tools gently. Using the cushion, he slid across the smooth wooden floor to sit almost beside her, where the candle was in easier reach.

He took one in each hand and struck the pieces together once, lighting the candle easily. The small light blossomed in the darkness, ridding some of the shadows from his features, and doing its small part to lessen the darkness of the room.

Eboshi smiled and nodded to him, almost a small bow. "Much better. Thank you, Ashitaka."

He nodded and moved several inches away from her, but the hint of a smile crossed his features. "We became closer. We talked about our lives, fought the same enemies, and both learned about each other's worlds. She showed me… amazing, wonderful things." His voice caught, and he rubbed at his eyes, which had lost sight of Eboshi and instead were remembering those wonderful things. "But all the while, I could not forget my promise to her. The weight of it grew until I couldn't ignore it any longer. I went to her."

His smile had long disappeared. "I had tripped and stumbled over my words all day, preparing for this moment, but when I began, she stopped me." He looked up and met Eboshi's gaze. His eyes were dark, but they were no longer hard. "She _stopped_ me." He took a breath, rough from emotion, and swallowed once. She watched, and listened. "She told me that she knew what I would say, and that she did not want to hear it." Ashitaka sat up straighter, and his tone became incredulous, facing her fully. "Lady Eboshi, she was willing to live out our life, to continue our path, all the while not knowing the truth."

Eboshi nodded. San trying to deny the truth came as no surprise to her. "It would have been so easy. But I just… I couldn't do it. I couldn't live like that. I couldn't love like that." He lowered his gaze. "I told her everything." The flickering candlelight danced across his features.

"What… did you expect?" Eboshi asked softly.

"I did not know what she would do. But I was prepared to accept whatever came of the truth." His voice was solemn, yet firm.

"And she rejected you."

"Yes. She said that after this, she would leave, me and all humanity behind, forever. And I do not blame her." There was a heavy silence, and Eboshi turned his words over in her mind. "And that is what happened," Ashitaka finished.

"Are now… are you glad she knows the truth?" Eboshi shook her head before he could reply. "I'm sorry, not the best wording… now… do you believe that it was worth it?" Eboshi clarified, and Ashitaka nodded in comprehension.

"Yes. It was important to me that she knew, and now she does. We understand that much about each other, at least."

There was another silence, this once contemplative. Eboshi considered her words. "May I… speak my opinion?"

"Of course."

"It is… interesting that you would not consider living in that lie. Would it not have been beneficial for you both if that knowledge had been withheld?"

Ashitaka eyes flicked down, studying the candlelight. "If we were merely friends, or associates, then possibly. But, the closer you come to another person, the more you must be able to trust each other. And I…" He gave a rough laugh. "I did not want San to just be a friend."

Eboshi tapped her chin once, thinking. "Yes… that does make sense. Your first point, that is. The second has always been blatantly obvious." Ashitaka reddened slightly, and Eboshi smiled. "You have, thus far, been very good at hiding many of your emotions, Ashitaka. Love is not one of them."

Eboshi instantly realized just how badly those words could be received, and she berated herself inwardly, until a a smile formed on Ashitaka's face. It reached his eyes for a moment, and he inclined his head in agreement. "Well, I cannot be blamed for that. I have little experience, my lady."

Eboshi chuckled at that, not showing her relief. How long had it been, since she had truly spoken to Ashitaka? But his words still remained in her mind, and she turned them over for a moment." How strange it is," Before the rest of the thought had fully formed, they emerged in a murmur. "In revealing a secret, I have gained insight and connection with another person, whereas yours has separated you."

Ashitaka glanced up at that, and Eboshi realized exactly what she had said. His eyes were searching her, and she cleared her throat pointedly. "Well, I-"

"I would not say we are entirely separated, Lady," he stated, and she stopped her awkward attempt to change the subject. "Even in San's rejection, we have gained insight into each other. I do not dare hope, but if things should ever be resolved between us, we will know each other better." Then he smiled. It was a clever twist of his mouth, not bitter or harsh. "And I am glad you are… gaining insight."

Eboshi was shocked to find that had she lifted not one, but both of her eyebrows. "Well… thank you, Ashitaka."

He nodded, the smile becoming a neutral expression once again. "You must know that I greatly respect your leadership and competence. I have learned much from you these last months, whether or not I was looking for that learning." Eboshi nodded gracefully, and he continued. "Your people are loyal to you because of the new lives you have given them, and that is a thing worthy of much respect. But…" He paused, and met her eyes. "Eboshi… now that I have heard yours, would you honor me by hearing my opinion?"

She blinked, very much off-balance but strangely enjoying the feeling. Before she could think twice, she answered. "Yes. I would."

"As far as I am aware, your people do not know much about you. Your identity and past, specifically." Her jaw tightened, but he raised a hand defensively. "I am not suggesting you place yourself before all eyes to see, that would be unwise and frankly insensitive of me to suggest." His gaze remained locked on hers, firm. "I do believe, however, that those closest to you deserve to know who leads them." Eboshi met his gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly. She took a deep breath, his words running through her mind, clashing with years of patterned thoughts and defensive barriers.

"I do not consider myself one who is required to know," Ashitaka clarified. "I would not ask that of you. Only that…" he paused, eyes searching the dark ceiling as he thought of words. "A secret is a heavy burden. Some are required, and discretion can protect people, but in most cases, it harms the person that bears it, and their relationships." He went on, his voice filling with passion. "It hurts especially those that would never betray that trust, if given them." He lowered his hand, but his eyes returned firmly to hers. Eboshi could see resolve warring with fear within him, fear that his words were going too far, that she would reject them and him by extension.

But those dark gray eyes were alight again.

She looked away from him and to the floor, and the pause continued. His head fell, and he shuffled anxiously. "If I venture too far, I apologize, it's not my place-"

"Ashitaka." His gaze snapped back up. Eboshi turned to him, and her remaining hand reached out to touch his. His tension-bound fist clenched in surprise, and he looked down at her hand in shock, then back up at her, eyes wide. She spoke softly, not showing the conflict he had sparked within her. "You cross no bounds, Ashitaka. You are a noble man, and I... I thank you for speaking your mind."

He let out a breath, and his hand relaxed under hers. A slow smile formed, and she returned it. She leaned back and her hand returned to her lap. "Now, Ashitaka, it appears you need rest. Please, for your sake, go take it." He nodded, happiness in his eyes.

Her mind was still spinning as he stood and walked to the door. He moved to exit.

"And Ashitaka." He turned, a question in his eyes. She spoke before her thoughts, restraining and protecting as they may have been, gained control of her again. "On your way to your rest, please tell Ganzo to find Ituse and Toki, and have them all meet with me." He blinked once, not moving. She cleared her throat, and straightened slightly. "I have some things I need to tell them."

Ashitaka smiled, and nodded again. The door closed softly behind him, leaving Eboshi sitting in her light.


	8. Chapter 8

The instant that her slippered feet left the stones of the courtyard, San knew that she had reached the point of no return. She strode into the royal residence, radiating an outward confidence that she didn't feel, the gaze of soldiers, servants, and her own guard –– led by Ganzo — all on her. San supposed that she could have have looked more awed at her surroundings –– which were quite impressive, all high ceilings and paneled walls — but instead her eyes were dead set on the path in front of her.

Tonight she would eat dinner. With a _man_.

 _What's the matter, you've eaten dinner with people before_. She narrowed her eyes slightly. _That's different, that was with Ashitaka_. She huffed a breath when she realized, a _nd what is so different here? They are even both princes!_

San strangled the traitorous thoughts and took a reassuring breath. She was San, daughter of Moro, a guardian of the Forest. She could handle this.

Her small party—Ganzo never allowing more than three feet of distance between them—approached a small arrangement of servants blocking their path. San paused haughtily, and the head servant bowed to her.

"Princess, welcome to the Palace of House Yamasaki. Please, Your Highness, wait here while we inform Master Aiko of your arrival."

San raised an eyebrow. Beside, her Ganzo stepped forward. "You would inconvenience the Lady further? We walked across several courtyards before reaching this building, plenty of time to send a message." The large man's tone was not harsh or loud –– quite an accomplishment on his part–– but rather a growling menace. The servant seemed unperturbed, but San could almost smell the anxiety that exuded from him.

The servant gave another bow, this one smaller. "The Prince had retreated to a private place to prepare for this evening. I apologize. We will move as quickly as possible."

Without further pause, the head servant snapped his fingers and another servant, who looked to be not much older than a child, took off into the depths of the palace.

Ganzo seemed prepared to continue, but San met his gaze and held up a hand. He stepped back reluctantly, and San nodded curtly to the servant. "Thank you."

Those assembled bowed again, and retreated, if only to escape Ganzo's glower. San straightened, trying to let some of the tension out of her back, and gritted her teeth when her efforts were insufficient. Human princesses didn't stretch in public. She shivered slightly. It was not very cold, but this dress was thin, allowing every gust to chill her further. She hoped there would be warm food.

And then there was the matter of this whole situation. She forced back another shiver.

"Milady, may I speak?"

San looked to Ganzo, who had spoken in a low rumble. "Yes, what is it?"

"You are afraid."

San's eyes widened, taken aback at the bluntness of his words. He delivered them in a factual manner, and San realized that they were firm to the point where she could not convincingly deny it. San remembered one of the things she'd grown to like about the gruff man:; he never said anything that was not absolutely his mind.

It was a welcome change. San inspected the area, finding it relatively uninhabited; the closest ears too far to truly overhear their conversation. So she decided to be curious, and nodded. "Yes. I am."

"May I ask of what?"

"…Yes."

He shuffled once, sending his armor clinking, as if he were considering his words. "What are you afraid ofr?"

"I fear what I'll say. I fear what he will say. And…" The next words were hard in coming, and she did not know why she was confiding them in Ganzo, of all people. But they came, regardless. "I have no one to guide me."

Ganzo's brow furrowed, as he thought over her words carefully. Then he faced her. "My lady, you have spoken many times with Lady Eboshi. I doubt this pup of a prince will be a threat to you."

San blinked up at him, and then, against her will, a surprised laugh burst from her mouth. "Well, if you put it that way…"

Ganzo shrugged, his standard scowl lessening in intensity. "And if he does end up being a threat to your Ladyship…" He reached down and took the scabbard of a katana lightly in hand, thumb stroking the edge of the circular tsuba. The deep anxiety welled up in San and emerged in the form of laughter, and before she could contain it, something in Ganzo relented, and the smallest trace of a smile lit up his features.

San forced her mouth shut and looked up at him in amazement. She had never seen the grumpy old veteran like this before. He seemed… _happy_.

"Whatever did Eboshi tell you and the others last night?" San queried, remembering catching hints of conversation from the women before they had set out with Eboshi.

Ganzo's smile, if anything, became more pronounced. His small, intense eyes were no longer dark and glum, and he squared his massive shoulders. "She trusts me," he stated simply. Ganzo's gaze left her, and he faced forward, holding himself proudly. San knew that she would get no more information out of the man, and decided to leave him to his happiness, shaking her head wonderingly.

"Princess!"

San's eyes shot up, seeking the source of the cry. Aiko himself was hurrying towards her group, a host of servants and a pair of Kazekata trailing behind him. He was not quite out of breath, but San could tell that he had hurried all the way back from wherever he had come from. Aiko was dressed impeccably, wearing a gray and green coat over a white undershirt, the short garment showing the slim bootlike shoes beneath.

He approached her, slowing slightly, a nervous smile bright on his face. The servant made to say something, but Aiko simply spoke over him. "Princess, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting;, and welcome!"

She nodded graciously, hiding a smile behind her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ganzo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"It is fine," she said. "We did not wait long."

He stopped in front of her, took a visible breath, then bowed to her. She returned it, summoning serenity once again as she rose.

"Please, Saisana, come with me." He held out his arm, and after a second's thought, San took it.

"I will," she stated.

They walked together down the hall Aiko had come. Behind them, the dual groups of followers kept their distance from each other, Aiko's servants walking softly, the clanking of Ganzo's armor muffled distinctly by the huge brown jinbaori he wore. San could almost feel the tension between the large man and the pair of green-armored warriors.

"Your guard is impressive," Aiko said, and San nodded. She was surprised at this topic.

"Yes, Eboshi lent him to me. Captain Ganzo is quite loyal."

He chuckled, not quite hiding his anxiety. "Forgive me, I was referring to all of them –– what with their firearms –– but yes, the good Captain does seem quite protective of you. I was expecting the Kage, if I am being honest."

 _Ashitaka._ Of course he would think that. "Well," she said," I suspect he has other duties to attend to."

"You two seemed quite friendly."

"He can be pleasant enough," San stated coldly. Why was he pursuing this topic? To soften the words, she added, "When he doesn't have the face of a stone, that is."

Aiko laughed, and San found herself smiling as well. They rounded a corner, San's eyes wandering over the ornamented walls and ceilings: not a single fixture was plain to the sight. Aiko drew in an audible breath, and he moved as if he wanted to look at her, but was hesitant to do so.

"How… did you get your hair to change that color?" he queried.

San looked to him. "A special dye, made by my people. It is used only by the royal family and their attendants."

"Fascinating," he breathed. "Does it signify anything?"

They came to a pair of double doors in the hallway, and they opened as Aiko and San approached. A surprisingly small table sat there, empty,

"Yes..." San fought to remember what Eboshi had told her, realizing that she didn't have enough time to remember. So she began talking. "It signifies the, erm, heavenly beings and the light that they give us." Mind working furiously, San continued as Aiko gestured for her to sit. "We of the royal family represent order and radiance to our people, and must always be worthy of their respect and attention. That is why we dye our hair is this color."

"That is very admirable." Aiko sat as well, paying full attention, and San fought back a breath of relief. He had not questioned further. "We have a similar belief, in that our family is descended from the Sun goddess." He grinned ruefully and shrugged. "Although I'm not sure how much I believe that, given that my grandfather was the first Emperor of this particular Dynasty…"

San nodded and smiled politely, unsure of how to reply to that. Silence stretched on, and servants began to carry food in on platters. The smell followed them, and San's stomach rumbled audibly. She fought back any expression, and Aiko looked like he was suddenly biting back a smile. "I… hope the food will be to your liking."

One of the servants, an older woman, suddenly looked to San and whispered, "I should hope so too ––His Highness helped make it."

San smiled in surprise, looking to Aiko, and he reddened slightly.

"Himino…"

The woman's smile widened, but she nodded and respectfully backed away.

Aiko sighed and raised a hand to his forehead. San tilted her head curiously. His dark eyes met hers with an air of resignation. "Ah… well, yes. I may have… assisted."

San leaned forward slightly, smiling expectantly.

He sighed again and began. "When I was a child I realized that I had a bit of a penchant for food. Making it, I mean. I wasn't allowed in the kitchens as a child, but –– well, I always thought it was a meaningful way to… help with things. After all I've been given, I found a heartfelt way." He gestured to the plate before her, which was laden with fish, leeks, and oysters piled on a white bed of rice. "Please."

San smiled and took a bite, chewing slowly. It was surprisingly good.

"Do you like it?"

San swallowed. "Yes," she said –– his eyes seemed to light up at the word. "Very much."

"Oh, I'm glad!" The prince leaned forward a little. "Food means... memories to me. Actually, the first time I attempted to make this dish, I botched it terribly ––the fire was large enough that my father almost found out." He chuckled and San found herself joining him. " It's quite the story." The prince raised a long-necked vase. "Would you like some sake?"

San nodded, settling back as the prince poured the clear liquid into the tiny glass at her side. She took another bite as Aiko smiled at her from across the table. This whole ordeal might be less painful than she had first thought.

…

Ituse walked beside Eboshi and Toki, her sandals clacking on the stones of the walkway. The sun was sinking behind the ramshackle roofs of the canal district, leaving an orange haze over the unfamiliar surroundings. Ituse did not look around her, however; she trusted Eboshi's sure path. She also did not allow her eyes to scan for threats, as the Lady had stated that it would draw undue attention. She was instead focused within herself ––, and on what Eboshi had chosen to tell them.

The woman she knew as Eboshi had grown up here, among these narrow and winding streets. She had been a child, a sister, a daughter. Titles that Ituse had never realized could apply to the woman that had forged a home from the hard stones of the West.

Ituse looked up at Eboshi, who was dressed simply, with a straw hat covering most of her face. It was ironic that it was now, when the woman was wearing a disguise, that Ituse knew the most about her.

When she knew the most about Saryu Nokurashi.

The story had not been long. She, Toki, and Ganzo had listened to their leader, wide-eyed and attentive as she had related to them the tale of her life, with all its hardships and surprises. The mystery that had been the Lady Eboshi –– a mystery that Ituse never thought would be uncovered –– had been. And nothing seemed to have changed.

 _No_ , she corrected herself. Much had changed. They were going to meet the Lady's family, for one, which was an odd idea by itself. There was also a new peace in the Lady's eyes, which was something almost foreign to Eboshi.

Ituse shook her head, recalling her surprise. And Ganzo had been _happy_! Afterwards, he had been smiling, his eyes full of gratitude –– a stark contrast to the women's expressions of shock.

But the greatest change had been that Ituse felt… a sort of burden on her. The burden of a secret. It was not an entirely unpleasant feeling, but Ituse was still unsure as to how it had affected her.

She shook her head and cast her eyes about, noting how few people there were out on the streets at the moment. A canal ran beside the path, a low wooden boardwalk adjoining the water, scattered with the occasional dock and a variety of small boats.

"So this man we are going to see, he is your brother," Toki stated, as if in clarification, and Eboshi nodded. "He has a child?"

"Yes, but he is unmarried. It is a sensitive subject, and I advise you not to pursue it."

"And this is where Chen is staying, right?"

"Yes."

Ituse puzzled over this for a moment, mulling over the logic in her head. "So he knows then," she said, looking up at Eboshi. "Chen. About your life."

Eboshi looked to her, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes." The word was a warning, but Ituse did not heed it.

"And he knew… before we did."

Eboshi huffed and made a motion akin to a bird ruffling its feathers, but did not reply.

Not letting this go, Ituse pressed forward. "When did you tell him? For that matter, why?"

"And how did he take it?" Toki joined in excitedly.

Eboshi sighed, eyes closing, and Ituse realized that the woman was calming herself. "It… what we spoke of is none of your business."

"It is entirely our business!" Toki exclaimed, and Ituse grit her teeth with the effort of not shouting at her co-captain to shut her mouth. "My lady, we only have your best interests at heart, and if you have some sort of connection with some sort of man ––"

Ituse bit her lip as Toki's eyes brightened in realization.

"Wait, m'lady, you told _Chen_ that––"

"Toki," Ituse began, too late; Toki's face had already split in an excited grin.

"Oh milady, you ought to have told us!" she exclaimed, beaming.

Eboshi's mouth pursed into a tight line. "There's nothing to tell."

"I mean, as far as men go, Chen really isn't half-bad––"

"Toki." Eboshi's tone was strained.

"––and believe me, we both have plenty of experience for you to draw from," Toki continued, gesturing wildly with her hands. "But you have to let us know of these things! We––"

"Toki!" Eboshi snapped, sweeping out her arm, as if to stop the woman from continuing her ecstatic monologue. "That will _not_ be necessary." She lowered her voice before it rose any higher than a brisk tone. "Toki, Ituse, it is not that I do not trust your experience, only that it seems that you don't trust mine. This is not the first time I have dealt with, well, a man, and—" She paused suddenly.

Ituse and Toki, eyes wide in suspense, listened intently. A faintly familiar voice rang out above the dim sounds of humanity settling down for the evening –– the sound of it was coming from the canal beside them. It was a pleasant voice, male, singing something inaudible at this distance. The sparkling waters of the canal drew the gaze of the three women, and as one, they approached its edge curiously.

A boat was trundling down the canal. It contained two occupants, one strumming a samisen melodiously while the other was… Ituse's eyes widened. The other was _Chen_ , _singing_! His vibrant baritone moved through the evening air, drawing eyes and ears, and Ituse remembered just how good of a voice the man had.

He was singing a love song, one that Ituse remembered from her childhood –– one that the boys back in her home village would sing to the girls. As far as she could recall, it served the double purpose of entertaining the girl and impressing the parents, given the relative tameness of the lyrics.

Ituse looked back at Chen, who was closer now; she could clearly see the laughter that he was just barely holding in check by means of his determinedly loud singing.

Ituse studied the second figure for a moment. His face was hidden under a wide straw hat, but even sitting she could tell that he was a tall man, keeping his balance carefully in a cross legged position. He played the string instrument with undeniable skill, matching Chen's vocal prowess with ease. So this man was Eboshi's brother?

Then Ituse's sight was drawn back to Eboshi. The woman's eyes were wider than Ituse had ever seen, fixed unblinkingly on the slowly drifting boat and its musical occupants, and her mouth was a thin line, pale even under her layer of makeup.

Ituse nudged Toki at the strange reaction, and the two women shared a glance of fascinated horror. Beside them, Eboshi stepped forward, taking a slow, deliberate breath; her cheeks were now flushed red from the effort of restraining what looked like intense anger, but the glowing ears, Ituse noted, were something new. Huffing, Eboshi strode down the stone walkway, following the progress of the small boat determinedly. She stalked down the wooden steps leading to the water's edge, her face a vivid shade against the pale evening sky.

Ituse couldn't help but stare –– she'd never thought she'd see the woman blushing, of all things. With a sort of strangled noise, Toki clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping aloud, as she, along with Ituse, finally realized exactly what was going on.

The Lady was _embarrassed_.

Ituse and Toki followed her belatedly, shoes clacking on the road. Eboshi had walked all the way out over the water and onto a short dock, the owner of the dock –– who looked to be a rather surprised fisherman –– scurrying out of the way at her approach. Chen continued to sing despite Eboshi's clear reaction, and he even stood up for some reason, forcing the musician to stop his playing in order to steady the small craft. As the boat approached the jutting dock, Ituse could almost see the beads of sweat rolling down Chen's face with the effort of staying upright in the face of Eboshi's glare.

The boat neared the dock, slowing gradually, and Chen's voice began to lose bravado until the sung words were barely audible to Ituse. The side of the boat lightly scraped the dock as it came to a stop, until Eboshi and Chen were nearly eye-to-eye, Eboshi having been granted several extra inches of height by the dock. He finished the song with a perfectly placed falsetto, then smiled roguishly up at his silent audience. The musician was frozen in place, fingers still above the final chord, his posture perfectly still, as if he wasn't even breathing.

Then, in a flash of motion, Eboshi pulled her arm back and shoved Chen right out of the boat. His cry of surprise was cut off as the canal enveloped him enthusiastically. Eboshi, not waiting for the splash to finish its course, stepped carefully into the boat and sat down, facing the musician. She gestured for him to take up the oar that lay beside him, and the man set down his instrument carefully and did as she directed.

Chen surfaced with a gasp, tossing his darkened hair frantically, seeking the retreating boat. Catching sight of it again, his arms pinwheeled and he swam after it with cries of indignation. Eboshi called to them then, her loud voice carrying over his splashing. "Girls, just follow the sounds of wet fool; I'm sure he'll lead you in the right direction."

Ituse, speechless, looked at Toki, whose mouth was hanging open. The boat passed out of sight, and it was several seconds before the frantically swimming Chen also followed it around the corner.

Silently, Toki met her eyes, and choked once, bursting into peals of laughter. Ituse, not able to hold it back any longer, joined her until they both were on the ground, uncaring of who saw them.

"We… we should…" Ituse gave up as the laughter renewed its assault, but somehow she managed to stand, pulling a gasping Toki up with her. "Have to follow…"

Toki took a deep breath, only barely managing to hold back further amusement, and then words burst from her in a shout that was surely loud enough to carry a fair distance, perhaps, even, to the retreating boat. "If that isn't true love, I don't know what is!"


	9. Chapter 9

Aiko leaned forward and held up a hand, brow furrowed in thought. "One moment –– you are saying that your people have trained you to fight?"

San laughed at the sheer incredulity in his voice. "You think that the sword I wore was only for show? No, I can use it well enough, though I much prefer the spear. It is the more traditional weapon of my people."

Aiko tapped the side of his hat. "Now that you mention it, in fact, I recall my personal guards remarking on your blade at the festivities the other night. They were speaking about how functional it appeared," he clarified quickly, catching her questioning gaze, "as opposed to some of the ceremonial weapons carried by the Lords."

San shrugged slightly. "It was a gift from one of Lady Eboshi's attendants; that is all I know." She raised her cup again, yet found it empty and lowered it once more. She blinked as she realized that all of the plates were bare, only crumbs and fragments remaining.

Aiko followed her gaze. "Are you still hungry?" he asked, smiling. "I can ask the servants to bring more, if you like."

"Um, no, thank you." San set the cup down, realizing just how much of her appetite she had been suppressing with her previous anxiety. "I'm just a bit surprised, that's all. I did not think I would eat that much." How long had they been talking? An hour? Two?

"Truth be told, I didn't either," he stated, smile growing. She looked back at him, and his eyes widened and the grin faded hurriedly. "Oh, I meant no offense, Saisana, I'm sorry—"

"No, you're fine, Aiko," she replied, nodding once, sending her earrings swinging. "Your food was very good. I was not expecting… well." She let a smile rise. "Truth be told, I was not expecting such a pleasant time."

At her words, the prince visibly relaxed, a breath releasing –he had been holding it the entire time she had been speaking—and he stood. "I'm glad to hear that my company is not entirely tiresome…" He gave her a slight smile.

She took his proffered hand politely, but used her own strength to stand. If he was surprised at that, he did not show it. She let go smoothly.

"What of you?" San asked, and he looked into her face, his features slightly puzzled "Your empire is highly militarized, and your father was a warrior from what I've heard. Have you been trained in war?"

He looked away; smile replaced with a thoughtful absence. She waited, suddenly uncertain if she had interrupted the ending of their time together. San was also unsure of how she felt about that.

Finally, he spoke. "Come, I want to show you something –– you do not mind?"

San blinked, but otherwise hid her surprise well. "No, of course not. I did not know how much time we intended to spend, so my evening is clear."

He nodded. "Perfect, thank you. Come this way."

They left the small room the way they had come in, and outside, Ganzo and the other guards stood at their appearance. The large man met her eyes questioningly, and she smiled reassuringly at him. The kazekata did not appear to have moved at all.

Aiko spoke, "Rashima, Taigo, we are going to the garden." He turned and nodded to Ganzo and San's guards. "Captain, you are more than welcome to accompany us as well."

They set off, Aiko leading the way. She had heard of gardens, but did not know what to expect. San wondered what kind of garden a place like this might have. She had seen little of green life lately, mostly just stone, fine wood, and the occasional art piece. Why did he want to take her there?

They walked for a time, exiting the main body of the palace. The cool night air surrounded them; the stars were barely visible in the light of the city's fires. There were few people outside, mostly servant and messengers, with the occasional detail of soldiers doing rounds. San took note of them discreetly, incorporating them into her plans for when it was her turn to seek out the Imperial dungeons entrance.

They rounded the corner of a another, smaller building near the wall of the compound, and behind it was a fenced area. The fence was tall but nondescript, painted a dull green, and leafy treetops could be seen over it. A kazekata moved past them and opened the tall paneled door, and proceeded into the space while they waited. "Precautionary, you understand," Aiko said apologetically.

"Of course."

Soon thereafter, the guard returned. His blank mask bobbed once, and Aiko reached out to San. She let him take her by the arm, and together they entered the enclosed area. A moist breeze touched her face, and San's eyes widened.

They were instantly surrounded by plants of every variety, covering the ground, the walls, and even the area above them, held by wooden frames and small trees. The entire area was lit by the warm glow of several dozen lanterns, flickering in a comforting fashion. The surrounding vegetation covered the wooden walls completely, their illuminated green joined by the seemingly endless variations of colors from flowers. Their blooms were mostly foreign to San, but even in the dimness of night her sharp eyes could make out their variations and beauty.

Aiko said nothing, just watched as she looked above them, examining in wonder the flowering vines that were kept from brushing their heads by solid wooden beams. They passed a stand of trees, and she reached out, savoring the feeling of her fingers running along the rough bark. Her thin shoes brushed on the winding sandy path, lined with black volcanic rock. Besides the scuffing of their feet, the sounds of humanity had been stifled, replaced with the rustling of wind in leaves, the chirping of insects, and somewhere close the trickling of water. Distantly, there were greater sounds, that had gone unnoticed before. The crashing of waves on rocks, the cries of stronger gusts, the calling of seabirds.

"I wish you could see it during the day. The night is not… favorable." San did not reply immediately, just looked around until she found the small pond. San let go of Aiko's arm and strode to kneel near the edge of the water, looking at the lanterns floating alongside lilies, their reflections shining on the flat surface.

She looked at Aiko. "All of this is yours?"

He knelt beside her, the light of the lanterns shining in his dark eyes. "No. When my father was less… controlling than he is now, he built it for my mother. She brought me here often." After a moment, he stood again. "But this is not all. Come, please." San rose, taking his arm before he could offer it. Before they rounded a corner, San looked back to see Ganzo and the two kazekata following them from a small distance.

They stepped into a small clearing, occupied by a larger frame –of stone and wood—that stretched over a stone platform. Plants clung to the structure, giving it an impression of age and permanence. And then San saw where the distant sounds were coming from. Stretching before them were the rolling waters of the great lake, the last remnants of evening light coloring the sky and water with the darkest of blues and purples. Nothing separated those that sat under the structure from the sheer cliff of volcanic rock, and beside the structure a small stream ran down the cliff's face.

The moon sat above the clouded horizon, a faint sliver, barely visible.

San stepped up unto the platform, and, following Aiko's lead, sat. They faced the rolling waves. Taking a long breath, San let the smells of life infuse her, feeling her mind ease, the anxieties and weights fading from her mind. It had been hardly four days, but it seemed like months since she had felt the touch of nature. Aiko watched her, smiling softly. He was happy, because she was, San realized. Were _all_ men like that?

She reached out and touched his hand –they were not sitting far from each other—and smiled at him. "Thank you for showing this place to me. It reminds me of home."

If her touch had surprised or disconcerted him, he did not show it. "I am glad, and you are most welcome." She let go and faced forward again. There was a pause, full and empty all at once, as they looked over the waves and the fading light.

Aiko took a deep breath, then released it slowly, as if calming himself. San looked to him. His countenance was troubled. He saw the curious concern she showed, and looked away. "This garden is part of an answer to your question, Lady Saisana. Do you still want to know it? I understand if not, you perhaps did not know how deep that question touched me. Just know it has shaped my life… greatly."

San recalled her question. Had he been trained in the ways of war? Obviously, the scope of his answer far exceeded her initial thoughts on the matter. _Did_ she truly want an answer? She looked at Aiko, and then around at this place of carefully preserved life in the world of steel and stone. She regarded his gentleness and peace, in contrast with the world of deceit and conflict that he had been born into. Yes, she did want an answer.

She adjusted her position so that she faced him. "I would be honored to hear your words, Aiko. And please, just Saisana will do."

He smiled at that, a true smile that touched his eyes. "Thank you. Saisana." He sighed and began. "I grew up during a happier time. My father was busy maintaining order in this corner of the land, and had not yet set his sights beyond his borders. My mother took me here often, allowing the gardeners to teach me things about plants and how to keep them alive." He laughed softly. "It took me a while." San smiled, and he continued. "I had just begun to succeed when the conquests started. The warlords, who had believed my father to be an ally, were furious as he broke treaties and promises alike. Assassins started turning up dead, the kagekata doing their work. Despite protections, however, my father became more paranoid, even as his enemies fell beneath the sword of the Shogun. It was then that he decided that his heir would be stronger than he."

He paused, and San watched him closely. A roil of emotions was visible in his eyes. "I was spared no training. The ways of the sword, of strategy and logistics, of the philosophies of war." He huffed a bitter laugh. "It was strange to me that something so elegant as a philosophy had been created for something so carnal as war." He waved a hand as if dismissing that point. "I did well in those fields requiring the mind. I have always been a thinker. Nevertheless, I did not show any promise with weaponry. Over the years I proved barely passable to my many mentors, but a disappointment always to my father." Aiko's voice was rougher, less controlled now. His tone changed to imitate anothers, querulous and pandering. "'He will be the greatest of strategists!', 'By his wit he will keep your line strong!'" Aiko scoffed at the remembered words, eyes narrowing. "That is not what my father wanted to hear. He wanted power. He wanted strength. And I could provide him with neither of those." There was a pause, and San wondered if she should speak. Aiko's breathing was coming faster, and he noticed this. Closing his dark eyes, Aiko took a long breath. San tried to relax her stance as well; the tension in his words was tangible. "I'm sorry, Saisana. I have… never confided this in anyone."

She reached out and touched his hand again. His clenched fist softened under her gesture. He met her eyes, and she nodded reassuringly. "Go on."

She did not let go, and he returned the smile hesitantly. He continued, looking away at the darkened sea. "But… he and my mother were too old, and it was too late to try for another son. I was all he had, unless he would try for another line. But the campaigns continued, and as his empire increased, I… faded in importance. My training continued, but he no longer attended. Time went on, and my regimens lessened. I began to hear rumors of my father's search for 'eternal life' or some other superstition." San remembered in that moment, the role that the Emperor had played in the death of her forest, her family. It was his edict that had sent Jigo to the Iron Mountains, that drove Eboshi to kill Shashigami. Thanks to her training, however, San showed none of this. After all, she was listening, and none of it was Aiko's fault.

"His effort was ridiculous, and came to naught but destruction, of course. You must know a little something about it, having traveled with the Lady Eboshi, but I digress." San bit back her comments and questions; she did really want to know what he thought of that topic, but she let him continue. _Listening._ "After that, I dared think I would be free of that burden, of leading armies and conquering nations. But then…" he paused, as if wondering whether or not to continue. A pressure began to rise in him as his fist clenched, of words that he truly desired to say, and he looked this way and that as if looking for a way out.

"Aiko, what's wrong?"

Then he turned to her, fervent and sincere, every mental wall and block falling before her very eyes. "Saisana, what I say, you must not tell anyone, you understand? I have been sworn to secrecy, but I _cannot_ keep it any longer." Shocked at the major change in the young man, San considered, letting go of his hand.

He seemed to deflate at her pause and the release, and looked away. "Of course, I will not force anything on you, Saisana. I know your only desire is to learn of this land, and I promised myself not to invest too much in getting to know you." He laughed roughly, a self-deprecating sound. "It seems I have failed at that as well."

The words came before she could stop them. "No, Aiko, do not say a thing like that." She fixed him with a determined gaze. "Isn't one of the duties of a ruler to make allies that he can trust? And besides," she waved a hand, then leaned closer. "I _was_ the one who asked you." She smiled at him, and he nodded thoughtfully, not returning the smile. She let the smile drop and looked into his eyes, the words coming smoothly even as she realized they might be a lie. "You can trust me."

Could he, though? What if the things he told her were involved in this plot? Before she could re-evaluate her position, Aiko spoke.

"Saisana, I—" He looked away. Was he… holding back tears? "I am… very grateful to hear that." He took a deep breath, looking slightly eased. "After the disappointment regarding his plans for eternal life, my father found something else, something to redirect his frustrations –and his martial forces—on." He sighed, a disconsolate sound. "Apparently, he's found signs of an impending threat to the kingdom, a foreign tribe to the East who is massing strength to attack our borders. Father wants me to lead a campaign against them, to stop them before they can build enough strength. Saisana, he wants _me_ to lead his armies."

San blinked, and a shiver ran through her as terrible things began connecting. Could it be? Did he know?

Aiko was looking at the ground again, eyes full of fear. "Perhaps he saw, in those years of disappointment, that I never wanted to be like him. He left me alone, for a time. But it seems that now, he is prepared to force me, to pound me into shape as the next hardened Emperor."

Listening had gotten her far, but this had to be known, to settle the unpleasantness rising within her. San gently interrupted his pondering. "Aiko… what are they called? This new threat?"

He seemed surprised at the detail. "I doubt you've heard of them, they are almost legend at this point. They are a race called the Emishi."

...  
 _Sorry about the gap, i was just trying to get settled in my writing after re-configuring my personal projects. Love you all, thanks for reading_


End file.
